Gaming of the Bow Antihero
by ARIF - A Random Isekai Fan
Summary: An antihero is a main character in a story who lacks conventional heroic qualities and attributes like idealism and morality. Read this story, which is about a dead guy from our world who took Itsuki's role as the Bow Hero and got a cheat similar to The Gamer! (Discontinued and Revamped into a new story "Gaming of the Spear Wielder")
1. 1-1: New Game

_**DISCLAIMER**_

This story is a fan-made fiction.

The copyright of source materials belongs to their respective owners.

Please support the official release!

* * *

_**WARNING**_

This story is rated M (MA) due to contents like gores, profanities, violence, smut, and so on.

If your age is less than 18 years old, please consider skipping this story.

Be responsible for your choice. You have been warned.

Thank you for reading this warning!

* * *

Floating aimlessly in pitch-black water of nothingness, I remember that I was dead.

How I died is not important, just as my old life at this point. Nothing will happen even if I reminiscence my old life and my death. After all, I died. The book of my life story came to a _Fin_.

Yet, I feel numb. I cannot feel the emotions that I could express openly when I was alive. Not confusion, not sadness, not anger, not this… and not that… there is only _nothing_.

Putting aside my numbness, I guess this place is the afterlife. Still, it isn't like how it portrayed in some sources that I knew.

There is no heaven for the favored or hell for the wicked. Just. Absolute. Nothingness… What a dreadfully boring afterlife… I don't think that I'd like to spend my time for eternity here.

As a matter of fact, how long have I been staying in this place? It feels so short yet so long. It is a contradictory feeling. It is because of the absence of the concept of time, perhaps? Truth be told, I am clueless.

But, I am sure of one thing. I want to leave this place.

A reincarnation, perhaps?

Speaking of reincarnation, I remember some stories and fanfictions with another world subgenre.

It will be nice if I can have another chance with an overpowered cheat. If that happens, I will live as I please…

I am not ashamed of my selfish thought. I died young. There are many things that I wished to do in life, but I couldn't try it out due to my untimely death. So, I'd like to enjoy my life to the fullest if I have another chance.

By the way, why did I think those ridiculous things? Such things only happen in fiction. And fiction is called that because it isn't real. No such thing will happen to me because it is unreal; it is impossible to happen.

Have I become bored enough to think that nonsense, perhaps? Looks like I've become bored to think those ridiculous things. Still, it is better than doing nothing in this place.

So, where I was before?

**'You have obtained the RPG System.'**

"Eh?" A stupid voice escaped my mouth once I heard that. Don't tell me I have gotten a cheat that makes me a roleplaying game character in real life? I am not hallucinating, am I? This is really happening, yeah?

**'Affirmative. You have become the host of the RPG System.'**

The voice gave a reply. Did it speak in my mind?!

**'Affirmative.'**

I can't even give a sassy comeback. My mind is very busy, trying to wrap itself around this incomprehensible event.

Alright, let's backtrack to the beginning. So, I died, found myself in the empty afterlife, and then got a system.

I remember those fictions that I read — the ones with Self-Insert The Gamer elements. I suppose I am now just like the main character of that type of fiction, yeah?

**'Affirmative.'**

The voice responded despite I didn't intend to ask it. Still, it reminds me of my current predicament.

I did really get a cheat, yeah? It is called the RPG System, isn't it?

**'Affirmative.'**

I can live again?

**'Affirmative.'**

Can you answer with something else than 'Affirmative'?

**'Positive.'**

Whatever… I see a lost cause over here. Even so, there is something that I wanted to know.

Why me?! Don't get it wrong! I'd like to have another chance to live, but why me? I want to know the reason. Tell me, please?

**'Unknown.'**

So, even the system doesn't know? How suspicious…

Regardless, I have been given a chance to have another life with a power that turns me into a roleplaying game character. I'd be a fool to ask the horse gift in the mouth. Besides, my motto is _if you get a lemon, make lemonade from it_.

Speaking of my soon-to-be second life, I wonder if I am going to get reincarnated or transported to a new world…

**'Transported to a new world.'**

I see… I wonder if I can pick up the destination. Can I?

**'Negative. The destination is fixed.'**

Oh, well, since you said so, then so be it. Send me to my new life, please. I want to leave this darkness as soon as possible.

**'You must pick up a choice.'**

The voice declared, ignoring my desire, and a pop-up window like the one in a videogame appears in my field of vision.

**[Sword] [Spear] [Bow] [Shield]**

There are four panels and I must pick up one, right?

**'Affirmative.'**

Somehow, the choices seem familiar for some reason. Well, it is probably nothing…

Let me see; the sword is good for a short-range fight and slashing; the spear is for a mid-range fight and piercing and bashing; the bow is for long-range and sniping? And the shield, isn't it an armor? Whatever…

I ponder my choice a bit longer and soon pick out my choice.

I pick out [Bow] and the [Bow] panel blinks before the window faded out.

Why [Bow]? The answer: because it is a ranged weapon and I'm not keen to fight in the front line. Even though I never used a bow, I am sure that I can master it with the help of my cheat — the RPG System!

**'You have picked up your choice. Commencing the transfer!'**

The voice announced, and soon, I feel my consciousness becoming a fleeting thing.

I suppose I can expect a new life as I wake up later, right?

…

…

…

I wake up without fanfares and find that I am naked. Yet, I don't feel shame for my nakedness.

My mind is calm. Too calm, as a matter of fact… "I think this is the effect of Gamer Mind or something similar," I thought aloud.

I remember a similar phenomenon also happened in some fiction with a system that functions like the fictional power _The Gamer _from that one Korean comic with the same sounding title, but I digress.

I view my surroundings and discover the weird state of the world. By weird, I meant that the world has no color — mostly, and there are only varying shades of gray.

Time seems to stop. Even the air stills. Yet, I am alive in this unrealistic phenomenon.

Then, again, I have been experiencing incomprehensible phenomena one after another, so this is nothing. Even so, I still have a question in my mind.

"Why does time stop?"

I questioned the voice that I knew in there in spite of being unable to see it.

**'Time stops for the time up to one hour so you can familiarize yourself with the RPG System's mechanism.'**

The voice gave a reply and it sounded inside my head.

"Okay, then." I accepted easily.

I put my attention on another topic that piqued my interest. There is something in my field of vision and it looks like the stereotypical Heads Up Display in RPGs or MMORPGs.

First of all, I focus on the thing in the upper left corner of my HUD.

**Roleplaying Gamer: LV 1: 0%**

Beneath it is three bars, a label on the left side of each bar read as Max HP for the red bar, Max MP for the green bar, and Max SP for the blue bar.

Further down, in the bottom left corner of my HUD, I see a semitransparent, empty message box? Yup. It is a message box or window.

Then, I find something that looks like a radar in the upper right corner of my HUD.

"A Mini Map feature?"

**'Affirmative.' **The voice gave a reply to my inquiry.

I inspect the Mini Map feature a bit more and find a small green dot in the center of the radar, supposedly representing me. There are some red dots on the radar and I presume they represent hostile characters?

**'Affirmative.'**

"Hmmm…" I hummed and tinkered with the feature.

I discover that I can get the details of the characters in the Mini Map, mostly name or title, level, and race. That is a useful feature if I must say so.

"Okay, good to know. It's a good thing that the time is stopping. There are so many red dots in the Mini Map and all those mob monsters? Anyhow, those monsters have a higher level than mine. I don't think I can fight them off safely if they swarm me."

I feel a mild relief from this fortunate happenstance. I then think about something that piqued my interest as I gaze at the Mini Map.

"By the way, how wide is the scope of this Mini Map?"

**'Mini Map displays everything within a hundred-meter radius.'**

"So, it's a fifty-meter range in all three hundred and sixty degrees, yes?"

**'Affirmative.'**

It's quite a wide scope. Moving on…

I focus my attention on a small gear icon in the bottom right corner of my HUD, below the Mini Map. Focusing on the icon, I wish for any reaction from it and more icons grow out from the icon.

There are four extra icons growing out from the gear icon. I focus on the first icon and wish to access it.

A pop-up window appears. It displays my Status Window that looks like the following:

**Roleplaying Gamer: LV 1: EXP 0%**

**Max HP: 100**

**Max MP: 100**

**Max SP: 100**

**Vitality: -**

**Power: -**

**Defense: -**

**Speed: -**

**Magic: -**

**Resistance: -**

**'You have 100 Stat Points to appoint freely.'** The voice announced right after my Status Window cropped up.

Looks like I can appoint my Stat Points freely since I'm just starting this gaming business…

Before I appoint my Stat Points, however, I ask the voice about stats details and the system readily gives the answer.

To sum it up, Vitality affects my constitution, stamina, and natural recovery; Power is my physical strength and damage I can deliver physically; Defense is explanatory enough, just as Speed and Magic; additionally, Magic also affects my MP Recovery. Then, Resistance is my magic resistance.

After getting the information that I desired, I start appointing my Stat Points. "Twenty points are for Vitality, Power, Speed, and Defense. Those were eighty points in total. Then, ten points for Magic and Resistance. And, that's all."

A small pop-up window appears in front of Status Window once I finished appointing my Stat Points.

**Would you like to save this setting?**

**Alert: The setting is permanent!**

**[Yes] [No]**

I pick out [Yes] and the window vanishes. When I out Status Window for the last time, I realize that there is no Stat Point attribute.

Mildly curious by my discovery, I ask the system and it tells me that Stat Points from Level Up must be appointed within 60 seconds right after the Level Up or the system will appoint them according to the setting that I just set up.

In spite of being unable to hoard my Stat Points, I'm cool with it.

I close Status Window and open up Skill Window. A pop-up window appears in my HUD, displaying the following:

**RPG Mode: Mastered**

**Holy Bow Affinity: Mastered**

**Beginner Marksmanship: 0%**

This Window seems very simple but more details come out when I check out each skill.

There are three skills already listed there.

The first skill, RPG Mode, is the mix of Gamer Mind and Gamer Body from the Korean Comic The Gamer, though it cranked up at eleven out of ten due to the additional Respawn, Language Comprehension, and Scan features.

What is Respawn? It is the ability to revive from death. It is disgustingly broken. What's more, I find that I can set the Respawn point as I please. To register a new respawn point, I only need to inform the system.

Yup. It's disgustingly broken…

The next feature is called Language Comprehension, which allows me to understand, write, read, and speak another language in spite of never learning it. Another disgustingly broken ability.

I test it, wishing to be able to speak Japanese, and the vocabulary and grammar just appear in my mind as if I suddenly remember something that I forgot a long time ago.

Fortunately, I find out no harm from this phenomenon.

The last feature is called Scan, which is the ability to see Status and a short Biography of a character targeted by the skill. But, the target's level must be below mine. Additionally, it gives me information about items and isn't limited by my level.

Overall, the RPG Mode is the backbone of my cheat that turns me into a roleplaying game character.

As an aside, when I inquired a bit deeper about this skill, I discovered that my strange mental state isn't due to RPG Mode. It only protects my mind from any mind-control or mind-reading attempt.

Looks like my muted emotions are due to that darkness in which I stayed for an unknown amount of time after my death.

That sucks.

I hope I can restore my ability to feel emotions later on…

Moving on… When I check the Holy Bow Affinity, the same nagging feeling that I felt when the system made me pick up one of those three weapons and a shield resurfaces in the back of my mind.

I demand an explanation from the system and it replies: **'You have chosen the Bow and become the Hero of the Holy Bow.'**

"Huh?"

I made a puzzled voice, though it sounded emotionless due to my mental state.

The nagging feeling in the back of my mind becomes stronger. Why did it sound suspiciously familiar for some reason?

"Where is this Holy Bow, then?" I demanded aloud.

**'The Holy Bow is safely stored inside Inventory.'**

"Inventory, is it?"

I open up Inventory Window next, skipping the details of Beginner Marksmanship since the details are obvious.

A pop-up window crops up and I see many square panels — five panels line up horizontally, countless panels lining up vertically. There was no end of them when I scrolled down the window.

Each panel, hypothetically, has unlimited space without weight limits and can keep a similar item up to 999 pieces. I find out another broken ability, again.

It can store a character — a living being, too. But, the character will be put in stasis.

If I want to keep a character in Inventory, I must have the character's consent or my will power overpowering the character's will power first; knocking the character out cold is the easier way to store them in Inventory.

It is an intriguing concept that gives me many ideas. But, it's a topic for another time.

The first and second panels already hold items. I touch the first panel and find a few choices of action that I can pick out.

The choices are Take, Detail, and Cancel. I obviously pick up Detail and see a new pop-up window appearing in my HUD.

**Enchanted Tracksuit: Quality: Special: A set of a jersey and pants that are enchanted with Auto-Repair, Auto-Cleaning, and Auto-Resize: MP Consumption (Small)**

So, that was the Detail of the first item. I check out the item in the second panel and find the details as the following:

**Holy Bow: Quality: Divine: A Holy Weapon in the form of a bow forged by the world to help the world and its population survive the Wave of Destruction.**

**Current form: Small Bow: Common: 0/10 Refinement: 0% Awakening**

**Ability Unlocked: Attack Speed Up (Small), Range Up (Small): SP Consumption (Small)**

**Equip Bonus:** **Power +5**

Right after I skimmed the details, my mind stills and soon connects the dots.

"I guess I'm now in the world of The Rising of the Shield Hero, right?"

**'Affirmative.'**

Somehow, I don't have problems with it. I think that it is because of my mental state.

"So, why am I in this unknown forest instead of Melromarc with the other _heroes_?"

I don't hide my contempt when I mentioned the heroes. Mostly, my contempt is reserved for the Sword and Spear Heroes. I remember from the animated series that ended not a long time ago that those two were stupid, the canonical Bow Hero too.

I like the Shield Hero in the series. Since I took the place of Bow Hero, I won't direct my disdain to myself. Hence, my contempt is reserved for the Sword and Spear Heroes.

**'You have gotten more time to prepare than the other Heroes.'**

"More time? How long is it? How far I am from the summoning of the other Heroes?"

**'You are a month before the First Wave of Destruction happens.'**

"What's going to happen when the summoning happened. Will I get summoned to Melromarc?"

**'Negative.'**

"Well, it looks like I can't watch the train-wreck close up. Still, the potential canon divergence is interesting."

Strictly speaking, I am not going to preserve canon or something like that. My existence probably derailed the canon whether I like it or not. Trying to preserve canon is just a fool errand.

Besides, I want to focus on enjoying my second life to the fullest while trying to survive till the end. My decision sounds stupid, perhaps? After all, the canon is going to end with everyone's good end…

Unfortunately, I have forgotten some information about the series. It has been a long time since I finished the web novel.

The only clear memory I have involving the source materials is from anime that finished not a long time ago.

Even though I also read the light novel up to the conclusion of the Q'Ten Lo Arc, my memory about the light novel is unclear. I forgot some things already.

Despite my memory is unclear, however, I know that Naofumi is the focal point of the series — the so-called protagonist who has the OP cheat called Plot-Armor.

I wonder whose cheat is more overpowered than other? My RPG System or Naofumi's Plot-Armor?

Well, I am just going to keep Naofumi alive and well as my exclusive meat shield. His Plot-Armor hopefully will decrease my workload later on…

Even so, I won't deny that it'd be helpful if I can recall everything related to The Rising of the Shield Hero series with perfect clarity…

"I wonder if I can recreate Occlumency from the Harry Potter series or something similar."

Occlumency is a magical art to protect a mind from the mind-reading attempt and manage the memories. I can remember this magic art clearly because the concept was overused in the Harry Potter Fan-made Fictions.

**'You can learn any skill as long as you pour resources and efforts.'**

"So, I can recreate it?"

**'Positive.'**

"Okay. Good to know," I responded blandly and then summoned the Holy Bow from Inventory.

…Zap!

**Max HP: -10**

**Resist Pain: learned**

**Resist Electric: learned**

I got electrocuted by the Holy Bow and accidentally learned two skills. It wasn't a total loss, but it stung like a bitch!

I wish I can be angry, but I feel nothing but calmness. I choose to deadpan at the bow in my hand.

A new pop-up window appears in my HUD. It's different from the regular window that I saw so far.

**(Alert: The Heroes mustn't part with the Holy Weapons.)**

I understand but I wish I didn't get zapped. Additionally, I hazily recall how the Holy and Vassal Weapons are said to be sentient, though I wish the bow won't zap me because of the smallest mistake. I don't want it to become a habit.

…Blip!

I heard a weird sound in my head. Then, a pop-up window appears in my HUD.

**Holy Bow Menu: unlocked**

I check up the icons in the corner of my HUD and find a new icon. It looks like a round icon with a bow image in it.

I open up Holy Bow Window and check out the content.

"There are already some interfaces like Weapon Copy, Rarity, Ore Refinement, Transformation Tree, and Monster Encyclopedia. Yet, I feel like it's not everything. There must be more."

I become pensive and try to remember the feature of the Holy Weapons. However, my blurry memory doesn't help.

I set my mind to learn something like Occlumency later on. I really need a clear memory of the source materials to unlock the Holy Weapon's other features. But, for the time being, I dismiss the window and return my attention to the system.

"So, why did you send me here?"

**'The RPG System just executed the built-in command.'**

"So, your developer — probably, most likely — leave those commands that you executed just like that? I take it that you don't know the reason behind these commands in the first place?"

**'Affirmative.'**

"Figures," I grumbled without heat. "By the way, you won't mind if I do whatever as I please, right?"

**'You must keep leveling up consistently.'**

"Is that another command that you must follow?"

**'Affirmative.'**

"Besides leveling up, which is obvious, I can do anything as I please, right?"

A pause…

**'Affirmative.'**

Good… But, let's see how much is its tolerance. "You won't mind if I live a hedonistic lifestyle while protecting this world, right?'

**'Affirmative.'**

Since I got the clarification, I have made up my mind on my path in this new life!

"Alright! I am going to enjoy my new life to the fullest! I repressed many things in my previous life! Now, I can live as I please! Screw Peter Parker and his _with great power, comes great responsibility _bullcrap!"

…Zap!

The Holy Bow zapped me again and I glare at it.

"What was that for?!" I demanded without any heat in my tone.

**(Notice: A Hero mustn't live in indulgence and must live for justice.)**

I discover that before I can start my plan, I must do something about the Bossy Bow first.

Ignoring the sting from the electrocution, I, more or less, can guess why Itsuki Kawasumi was chosen to be the Hero of the Holy Bow in the series. The Holy Bow probably picked the twerp because of his delusion as the Ally of Justice.

Personally, I thought that the Holy Bow should pick up someone like Shirou Emiya from Fate/Stay Night because the redhead was the better Ally of Justice materials than Itsuki Kawasumi ever be.

I assume that the Holy Bow has been nursing a grudge because the bow couldn't choose the Hero of the Holy Bow as it pleases and got me instead. But… I want to check out if my assumption is correct or wrong.

"Come on. Being a hero is stressful, you know. Nothing is wrong with enjoying my life once in a while, right?"

**(Notice: A Holy Weapon's former Hero Candidate is better. A former Hero Candidate knows what a Hero must do.)**

Discontent oozes out of the Holy Bow. I can sense it.

**Sense Intent: learned**

So, my assumption is correct. Still, I am mildly offended when the Holy Bow mentioned how Itsuki is better than me. In addition, I accidentally learned a useful skill.

Be that as it may, back to the Holy Bow.

"Is he really a hero material when he is only _playing_ to be a hero? He doesn't even know what being an Ally of Justice means! At least, I am not that arrogant. I know that I am not a hero material. I will protect this world because it's going to inconvenience me if this world is destroyed. I'm more like an antihero than a hero!"

The Holy Bow doesn't answer, but I feel the discontent is receding, just by a tiny bit. There are conflicted feelings under the receding discontent from what I can sense.

"You say he knows what to do as a hero, but he is going to play hero until he unlocks his Pride Curse Series when he realizes the world isn't fair. In fact, isn't the Hero of the Holy Shield is the better hero than other heroes?"

The Holy Bow's conflicted feelings become stronger and the discontent disappears now.

"Would you like to get one-upped by the Holy Shield?"

I sense that the Holy Bow is offended by the idea. The rivalry between the Holy Weapons is very strong, huh? I can use it, I think…

"Now, I promise to you that I will have a more magnificent end than Naofumi ever be. I cannot promise you a heroic end, but I promise that I will crave my legend as a great man in this world. Now, will you accept me or keep being difficult?"

I wait until I sense the Holy Bow's begrudging assent.

**(Notice: A Holy Weapon… accepts the deal.)**

I feel mildly relieved when the Holy Bow finally accepts me. After that, I take out the Enchanted Tracksuit from Inventory. It is a white tracksuit with yellow and red details.

Personally, the fabric of this outfit is very comfortable. I continue inspecting other interfaces after covering myself with my new outfit. It is the last interface — Party Window.

Soon, I discover that the registered party members will obtain the same unfair benefits that I have.

"This is a very good advantage to have," I concluded aloud and closed a Party Window.

Right after I closed Party Window, colors suddenly return to the world. I can feel the time flows forward and realize that the one hour time to familiarize myself with the RPG System's mechanism has ended.

I realize that I finally can breathe. It's a very strange experience; previously, my body needs no air to function, and then I unconsciously inhale the air to fill my lungs right after the time flows. Still, the experience of breathing is very nice. It seems that I'd been taking this simple action for granted in my previous life.

That aside, my attention is on the Mini Map for a few seconds. Those red dots are moving and I realize that I am not safe. Not in a forest full of monsters.

Finding shelter before I can continue my inspection on my new power becomes my new priority. I then inspect my surroundings for a few seconds before my gaze focuses on a tall tree nearby.

"Well, staying on top of a tree seems better than staying on the open ground, yeah," I commented, slung the Holy Bow on my shoulder, and went to the tree in question.

I didn't dare to store the Holy Bow inside Inventory because I don't want to get zapped when the Holy Bow finally comes out of Inventory, furious and all. I realized that the Holy Bow can hold a grudge and the Holy Bow's punishment is painful.

Even though my mind is stuck in a calm state, pain is still pain. I am not a masochist who is happy and turned on by pain.

All that aside, back to the topic. Climbing a tall tree isn't a problem. I am very motivated to get into a safe place when my life is on the stake. Even though I am immortal, theoretically at least, I don't want to die if I can help it.

"What's next?" I questioned myself aloud after perching safely on a strong branch. "Well, preparing myself for what I'm going to face in the future is the next logical step. Now, I'm weak and powerless. I need to have something for self-defense."

I send a fleeting glance at my Mini Map, watching the many red dots in it.

"Yup. I need to prepare myself for self-defense."

Of course, there is the Holy Bow, but I have no arrows. I will use it after I got arrows.

Regardless, having other skills like magic for self-defense is reassuring.

I decide to learn something for self-defense and recall some skills in fan-made fiction about The Gamer that I could learn.

First of all, I want to learn Meditation. It seems to be the foundation of sensing my magic power and many others. I can use it to learn something like Occlumency, perhaps?

Entering a meditative state isn't hard, considering my calm mental state. After a while, I hear a ringtone and open my eyes.

…Blip!

**Meditation: learned**

I check out the skill's details and discover what it does; when I meditate, my Max MP and Max SP Recoveries will be doubled. Also, Max MP will receive a permanent 10 points bonus after a one-hour long meditation.

"It is very good," I commented casually.

I start to attempt to sense my Magic Power — MP. However, it is easier said than done.

I spend a while, give or take a couple of hours, to sense my MP. At least, I succeed and sense my MP that feels like a ticklish sensation under my skin.

…Blip!

Another ringtone jolted me awake. I open my eyes and see a pop-up window in my HUD, informing me of my successful attempt.

**MP Manipulation: learned a skill**

**Max MP: +20**

After dismissing the pop-up windows, I check out the sky and find that the sun tilted to the west already.

I would like to have a Clock interface in my visual field. It will help me keep a tab on time.

Well, why don't I request the system? The chance it will add the feature is high, anyway.

"Can you add that feature, System?"

**'Your request has been acknowledged. A new feature has been added.' **I heard the system's reply.

I see the time and date feature in the upper middle section of my HUD.

**1.36 PM: Day 1: 1st Week: 12th Month.**

I inquire about the time and date system a bit more and make a conclusion after the system informed me the details, "So, there are seven days in a week, and five weeks in a month. A year is still twelve months. In total, a year has four hundred and twenty days. A year in this world is just fifty-five days longer than a year in my old world… I get it."

Next, I concentrate on the Mini Map. I haven't carefully inspected it before. After focusing on it a bit, it expands and fills my HUD. I discover that expanding the Mini Map will display the World Map and find my location.

"So, I'm in the forest between Melromarc and Zeltoble." I briefly paused and recalled what I could remember about Zeltoble, "Speaking of Zeltoble, I don't know about that place beyond it's the place where the Sword, Spear, and Bow Heroes got their high-class equipment early in canon."

"Well, my unclear memory involving The Rising of the Shield Hero series can be a problem if I don't fix it soon. This is the time to try out if I can learn Occlumency or something like that." I thought aloud.

As of now, I already learned Meditation. Perhaps, I can learn Occlumency or something similar.

It's true that the system guaranteed that I can learn any skill as long as I understand the mechanism, but will I bet my time for a fool errand with the Wave of Destruction so close in the future?

"Speaking of that, would you be kind to add the timer for the Wave of Destruction, system?"

…Blip!

**Would you like to turn on the Wave Timer/Location?**

**[Yes] [No]**

My choice is oblivious. I select [Yes]. Still, I remember that the Wave Timer is only unlocked after the Holy Weapons connected to the Red Sand Hourglass of the Dragon's Era — or Dragon Hourglass for short.

I voice out my doubt to the System, and it tells me that once the will of the world accepted us in this world as her protector, the RPG System is given a Co-Administrator Status to function better.

As long as the system and I don't do something that jeopardizes the world's survival, we can stay in this world and receive the world's assistance indefinitely.

As a matter of fact, the world doesn't mind if I build a kingdom and rule it as I please. Well, it isn't like the will of the world can threaten the system. The latter just humors the former, probably. The system seems very overpowered, after all.

That aside, I recognize the big advantage that I got. With the system's new status as co-administrator of this world, it can monitor the world better for the sake of assisting my growth.

Speaking of which, something suddenly resurfaces in my mind. "Say, if you are this accommodating, why don't you just turn me into godlike being already?"

**'The RPG System wants you to earn your power.' **The system gave a reply.

"Is that so? I understand."

I converse with the system to get more information that will help me in the long run.

Around five PM, we stop our conversation.

Golden hues have filled the previously blue sky. The dusk is approaching.

I have decided to focus on increasing the mastery of my new skills.

The sooner I mastered MP Manipulation and Meditation, the sooner I can use magic and find if I can learn Occlumency or something similar.


	2. 1-2: Power-Leveling

I am floating in the darkness, but it isn't the same void I stayed after my first death. This seemingly endless darkness is filled with clouds leisurely floating around.

The clouds have different colors — red, green, blue, yellow, gray, white, purple, and so on.

When I am close to the red-colored cloud, I feel anger.

When I am close to the gray-colored cloud, I feel sadness.

When I am close to the yellow-colored cloud, I feel a sense of excitement.

Different color allows me to feel a glimmer of a different emotion — blue for happiness, green for contentment or peace, and so on.

Each color is associated with an emotion. Each cloud displays moving images that I am quite familiar with.

Of course, they are familiar. They are my memories, after all.

When I submerge into a cloud, I will experience — reminiscence, really — the event from the first point of view. It reminds me of how Pensive worked in the Harry Potter series.

Now that we arrive at this point, you will be correct if you've guessed that I've successfully recreated Occlumency from the Harry Potter series.

So far, I've only been focusing on my memory involving The Rising of the Shield Hero series. Besides the anime adaptation, I've refreshed my memory about the Web Novel version that has ended years ago.

For the Light Novel version, it is unfortunate that I'd only read up to Q'Ten Lo Arc. At least, I also refreshed my memory involving the Wikia, forums, and other fandom bases that gave me more information about TRotSH verse.

It is very enlightening and helpful; enlightening because I can start concocting a plan that gives me edges later on, and helpful because I have finally unlocked other Strengthening Methods of the Holy Weapons.

In the beginning, the Holy Bow interface only has Weapon Copy, Rarity, Ore Refinement, Transformation Tree, and Monster Encyclopedia, but the Holy Bow now has Proficiency and Crafting of the Holy Sword and Upgrade and Reinforcement of the Holy Spear.

There are also other Strengthening Methods that aren't exclusive for a certain type of Holy Weapons like Cash Enhancement, Status and Skill Enhancement, and so on.

Involving Transformation Tree and Monster Encyclopedia, it's supposed to be the exclusive strengthening method of the Holy Shield. However, I unlocked it because the anime I remembered was going through Naofumi's perspective oftentimes. Therefore, I have unlocked those features so soon.

All that aside, back to the topic at hand. I found that time passes quickly in my mindscape; more or less a day in my mindscape is equal to a second in the real world, I can freely spend my time checking up my memories.

"There are many things I need to do. But, firstly first, it's the time to go back and learn the magic of this world and use some new Strengthening Methods of the Holy Weapon," I thought aloud, "So far, I am lucky because no monsters have disturbed me. But, I can't keep this forever. Not with how I need to kill them to get XP. Yes, I'm going to learn the magic of this world next and then unlock some forms of the Holy Bow and strengthen them."

I leave my mindscape, returning to the real world. As I open my eyes to the familiar forest, I find that it is around 10 AM.

It has been less than a day, 20 hours at most since I arrived in the world of The Rising of the Shield Hero. In the course of 20 hours, I never moved away from my perching spot. I've been very dedicated to master MP Manipulation and recreate the effect of Occlumency with Meditation as the base.

First of all, MP Manipulation skill has been mastered and it allows me to freely control my Magic Power/MP. I can even set a subconscious command to my MP like automatically keeps its circulation around my body when I am focusing on something else. Doing such a thing, surprisingly, allows me to passively expand my MP quantity. Even though it is only 10 points per hour, it is still a boon, however.

Other than that, I have made a breakthrough in manipulating my HP and SP, thanks to MP Manipulation.

Since I haven't mastered HP Manipulation yet, I can only use the crude version of Peerless Transformation Art, which is the art of manipulating one's essence or life force — the other terms to refer to HP. It was a major discovery, however. This art reminds me of Touki from Highschool DxD, more or less.

In regards to the SP Manipulation, it allows me to cut down the cost of the Holy Bow's skills that consume SP. Alas, I haven't unlocked any bow's new form yet. Strictly speaking, SP is a mysterious energy that the Holy and Vassal Weapons produce. It's different from HP and SP.

When Meditation was mastered, it allowed me to dive into my subconscious wherein my memories are stored. It is the reason behind my capability to refresh my memory that has become dormant in my subconscious. I discovered that memory didn't permanently disappear when I forgot it. This is an interesting discovery.

All the digression aside, back to the present. I am going to try the magic of this world.

"Now, let's recall the information about the magic system in this world." I began and recalled the details in my mind that I refreshed just a while ago, "Firstly, there are three known schools of magic — Ritual, Dragon Pulse Order, and Covenant that is included in the previous two due to its nature. There are also other magic systems like the Lost Magic, in which Dragon Pulse Order is categorized because only monsters and individuals blessed by Dragon Emperor and other Divine Beasts can use it and the unique Magic that Reincarnators used."

I pause, collecting my thoughts. "Let's focus on the Ritual Magic first because it's the school I know the most. The requirements to use this magic is quite simple."

I recollect the information about Ritual Magic from my subconsciousness. To be honest, the pieces of information are over the place, but I can sum it up into several important points.

First — The practitioner only needs MP and the capability to stimulate it. That's what incantation is used for.

Second — Ritual Magic uses a classification that denotes the strength of the spell — it is the Faust, Tzuwaite, Zweite, Dreifach, and finally Revelation additional chant. A normal mage can only use spells up to Dreifach. It happens because they don't have SP that the Holy and Vassal Weapons produce. Thenceforth, only Heroes can cast Revelation class spells that need to consume both MP and SP.

Third — Unless the practitioners are skilled enough to disregard the full incantation, they need to add this line in their spell: "I am the source of all power, hear my words and understand them."

Moreover, beginner practitioners usually add another line to shape their imagination so that the world will create an imagined phenomenon. Finally, they declare the name of the spells. A Beginner mage needs to produce a long chant, following all the abovementioned rules because they are still a beginner in the art.

"Should I try the full chant?" I thought aloud. After contemplating for a while, I choose to test the full chant and hope that it will work.

I raise my hand slightly away from my face, my palm open and facing upwards.

"I'm the source of all power, hear my words and understand them." As I chant the first line of my incantation, I sense that my MP is stimulated by this short chant. I imagine a small hot fireball hovering above my palm and continue on, "Create Fire. Faust Fireball!"

…Plop!

A hot fist-sized fireball popped up, hovering several centimeters above my palm.

I can sense its searing heat and quickly dismiss it. Simultaneously, I realize that my first blind attempt succeeded just like that!

…Blip!

**Fire Magic: Faust: learned**

**Resist Heat: learned**

"Oh?" I raise my brows, feeling a glimmer of surprise and excitement. "I never have guessed that I would succeed at the first try. Resist Heat is also a good bonus," I thought aloud and dismissed the pop-up window.

As an aside, the spell has consumed small MP. Since my MP is ridiculous, I have some to splurge for this experiment. I continue on and test the same spell, but I cut down the incantation and keep a clear image of a fireball in my mind.

"I'm the source of all power, hear my words and understand them. Faust Fireball!"

…Plop!

"It's a success…" I nod and repeat the action. This time, I concentrate on the image and my intent. "Faust Fireball!"

…Plop!

…Blip!

**Shortened Chant: learned**

"Well, that's good. But, can I push it and learn chant-less invocation?" I wondered aloud and quickly went to practice.

However, my first attempt at chant-less magic meets a failure. Yet, I am not disappointed. Well, there is a glimmer of disappointment, but it is almost unnoticeable.

I experimented more, trying to understand what I've done wrong; I repeat Faust Fireball spell over and over again.

After some time, inspecting how my MP moves when I use a proper chant, I finally recognized my fault. I must move my MP according to a certain pattern that happens when my spell succeeds. By doing so, I learn Sense MP. A good skill, to be honest.

Afterward, I attempt to cast a spell without a chant. When I move my MP according to that certain pattern—

…Plop!

I succeeded!

And then…

…Blip!

**Shortened Chant: Upgraded: No Chant**

"Heh. It did happen," I remarked and smirked slightly. "Let's see if I can use other elements."

I quickly stopped feeding my basic fire spell and tried the basic spell for other elements.

The incantation only changed at the type of elements I wanted to create. Then…

"I am the source of all power, hear my words and understand them. Create ice. First Freeze!"

…Crack!

…Blip!

**Ice Magic: Faust: learned**

**Resist Cold: learned**

**Resist Temperature: Condition Met: learned**

**Resist Heat: deleted**

**Resist Cold: deleted**

I received a series of notification. Let's ignore it…

"I am the source of all power, hear my words and understand them. Create wind. First Breeze!"

…Swoosh!

…Blip!

**Wind Magic: Faust: learned**

And so, my training continues…

…

…

…

"This is ridiculous," I commented once I finished my experiment.

As of now, I am sitting cross-legged on a flat surface of a tall stone pillar that I erected from the ground. The Holy Bow is resting on my lap.

The tree that I was perching on in the past two days burnt-over due to the pool of lava that I summoned. Thanks to my Resist Temperature, I can endure the high temperature from the lava. Furthermore, my tracksuit has survived the extreme heat due to its Automatic Repair function.

I discovered that I have all element affinity. In addition, I have the affinity for extra elements besides the eight main elements — Ice, Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Wind, Light, and Darkness. The example of extra elements is Healing Magic and Support Magic. Additionally, I succeeded in casting composite magic, giving me Composite Magic skill.

What is Composite Magic? The answer: it is the branch of Ritual Magic that allows the fusion of two elements to create stronger spells. For example, mixing water and fire produces steam; mixing fire and earth produces lava; mixing wind and lightning produces storms, and so on. Composite Magic consumes more MP, however. Around the additional 50% of a regular spell.

Every magic that I learned has evolved to Tzuwaite class. Alas, my MP isn't enough for me to move to the Zweite class. Once I have finished my experiment with Ritual Magic, I moved on to the Dragon Pulse Order.

Now, Dragon Pulse Order is considered a Lost Magic by Humans, Demi-Humans, and Beastmen because only monsters or those who have been blessed by Dragon Emperor or other Divine Beasts can use it.

The thing is — I succeeded when I tried to cast it for the first time! As a matter of fact, I didn't expect it to succeed!

The mechanism behind Dragon Pulse Order reminds me of one of the skills of Fuyuki Fifth Holy Grail War's Caster-class Servant — Medea the Witch of Betrayal — from Fate/Stay Night series — another one of my favorite franchises. Anyhow, it reminds me of her High-Speed Divine Words.

I only sent a trickle of MP laced with my intent and image to the MP saturating the air around me and hidden deep in the ground. Then, a phenomenon occurred and I saw a pop-up window informing me of a new skill that I learned — Dragon Pulse Order.

Just by spending 1 MP, I successfully cast Faust Fireball. The rest of the required MP is taken from the MP in the air and ground. It is really a good skill to have, but the speed of my growth is a bit too fast now that I think about it.

"I suppose I should be happy with this discovery, not the other way around. Well, not like I can feel something beyond a quick glimmer, anyway."

I silently gaze at the destruction that I caused in the area around me. Simultaneously, no red dots can be seen within the 100-meter radius. The monsters scampered away due to the aggressive shift in the Dragon Pulse.

The moonlight isn't the only source of light. The dim light from the lava below increases the brightness around me.

The fresh greenery disappeared. Within a few dozen meters of a diameter, the ground surface is covered by searing hot lava.

All that aside, I give the Holy Bow a pensive look.

"I suppose it is the time to start focus on you," I began, "But before that, you are sentient, right? Do you have a problem if I give you a name since calling you Holy Bow all the time is too time-consuming."

**(Notice: A Holy Weapon agrees.)**

"I see," I commented and sunk deep in thought. "How about Yumi?"

**(Notice: A Holy Weapon accepts.)**

"Alright, then. From now onward, I call you Yumi. Now, let's start unlocking your other forms. Naofumi unlocked some Shield Forms by feeding his shield with rock, woods, and weed."

I turn at the nearest tree in the vicinity. They are a bit far. I then gaze at the stone plinth that I created some time ago. Utilizing Dragon Pulse Order, I freeze the lava below and cut a small piece of the rock. I then feed it to Yumi's gleaming gem.

**Rock Bow: Conditions Met**

I check up the info and find that Rock Bow has unlocked Ability called Penetration with (Small) SP Consumption; the ability allows even a dull arrow to puncture something with hardness equal to a rock. In addition, the Equip Bonus is Mineral Appraisal +1. However, I find that the Equip Bonus is redundant because of the Scan feature of RPG Mode.

"Guess, I'm going to unlock Wood Bow and Leaf Bow or something like that…"

I freeze up when I remember about one of the Strengthening Methods of the Holy Weapon — Proficiency.

When a Holy Weapons' Proficiency is increased, the energy collected can be converted into figurative points, which can be used to master a skill, strengthen the effect of a skill, upgrade a weapon's form, add a new effect on a weapon's form, and much, much more!

There are two ways to raise up a Weapon's Proficiency: 1) Equipping the form all the time. 2) Feeding the weapon with the material that unlocks the form. It's almost similar to Weapon's Awakening, which allows the Equip Bonus to be permanent upon being Awakened.

"Hey, system, does proficiency point affect the skill listed in Skill Window?" I questioned, slowly.

**'Affirmative.'**

With a small yet hungry grin, I gaze at the stone plinth under me as if it is entirely made from gold and speak up in a soft tone, "You know what? I'm going to abuse this shit!"

…

…

…

Two days passed in a blink of eyes. In total, it has been three days since I woke up in this world.

For the whole two days, I haven't been only grinding the Holy Bow's Proficiency. Besides Rock Bow, the Holy Bow unlocked two more forms — Leafed Ivy Bow and Wooden Bow.

I also made an amazing discovery, to boot! When I equipped Holy Bow's form that has a skill as Equip Bonus, I will learn the skill. For example, Wooden Bow allows me to learn Woodworking and Leafed Ivy Bow allows me to learn Absorption.

The best thing is the Absorption that reminds me of Predation/Gluttony of Rimuru Tempest from That Time, I Got Reincarnated as Slime and the skill-acquisition skill of Goblin-Rou from Re: Monster — no, I suppose it is close to and an even better than the ability to absorb stats from the eaten monster's meat that Hajime Nagumo — from From Commonplace Job to the Strongest in the World — had.

My Max MP increased by 10 points after I used Absorption, which was awakened and strengthened due to my accumulated proficiency points, to absorb weeds and some pulverized woods.

Eating a leaf has increased my Max MP by 10 points; my Vitality rose by 1 point after I ate some pulverized wood powders. Unfortunately, it only happens once. After I gained something from eating a material, it won't happen for the second time.

I haven't eaten rock yet in spite of how tempting the permanent bonus is. Well, in the future when my Defense is ridiculously high, perhaps? For now, I don't have the intention to eat rock or other hard minerals.

I also made Holy Bow absorb anything that can be absorbed and produce proficiency points. Rock, Dirt, Twigs, and Weeds to name the few. In fact, I have started deforestation and created many massive craters. I don't even care for the ecosystem that I harmed.

Nope, not even a glimmer of regret. The will of the world can bitch around but minor deforestation and some deep, massive holes to empower her protector is a fair price, yes?

I gaze at my handiwork in a muted amusement. Other than the frozen lava, I see a wasteland spreading for a few hundred meters square with wide and deep craters scattered randomly. Not even a dry weed remains behind. I have made Holy Bow absorb everything. EVERYTHING!

Surprisingly, I didn't stumble upon a single monster when I committed wanton destruction of the ecosystem. They distanced themselves from my location because of my aggressive utilization of the Dragon Pulse. Probably, they thought that it happened because of a big, bad monster that will predate them if they get close.

They are scared. And it's understandable. They are monsters driven by instinct, and when their instinct told them to scram, they move away as far as possible, unlike humans who would disregard their instinct when their curiosity is piqued.

The old saying _curiosity killed the cat_ is appropriate for human's foolishness, oftentimes.

That aside, back to the topic at hand. I also crafted some things like arrows and chainmail, shoulder guards, gauntlet, and greaves that I wore.

Strictly speaking, Crafting items isn't a big deal since I can utilize Holy Bow's Crafting feature. It is true that I need to unlock the recipe to Craft something, but if I already know the production methods, I don't need to unlock the recipe anymore.

I only need to delve into my mindscape and find the memory involving those production methods. I am glad that I watched and read a documentary about those things. I never expected those idle times that I had spent to watch and read documentaries would help me after I died.

For the ores and metals, I mined them using the Dragon Pulse Order. Sometimes, I got lucky and found ore with some magical properties. I would use them to strengthen Holy Bow.

Those were all that I've been doing.

"It has been productive days."

Despite the aftereffect of staying in that void, I can sense my muted satisfaction.

Yup. I'm bad. I'm satisfied with the wanton destruction that I've caused. Whatever the justification is, wanton destruction is still wanton destruction, however.

**(Alert: A Hero shouldn't destroy the ecosystem and must protect the ecosystem because it's part of the world!)**

I snort at the pop-up window in my field of vision.

"_Puh-lease, _Yumi. You know that my Sense Intent is Mastered, now. Did you think that I'm unable to sense your own satisfaction? You're the one who profited the most from this senseless deforestation."

**(Notice: A Holy Weapon didn't destroy the forest. A Hero did it!)**

I snort louder as I sense Yumi's defensive notice. It seems that the Holy Bow finally recognized the forbidden fruit of guilty pleasure. Yumi knows what I've done is wrong, but Yumi is profiting from my wrongdoing and is happy because of it. Thus, Yumi's guilt from the pleasure.

I would like to tease Yumi more, but I have more important matters to do. With that in mind, I choose to put my time and effort into something else.

"I guess it is time for power-leveling."

I concentrate on the Mini Map. There are no red dots within a 100-meter radius.

"Looks like I must search them first."

I prepare to hunt my first monster and cast magic that creates a tornado that raises my body up. It's a Zweite class wind magic.

By the norm of this world, a mere level 1 won't be able to use it or utilize it for a long time, but my Max MP has expanded significantly.

Nevertheless, I faced a bit of a problem when I was flying for the first time. Humans aren't mean to fly because they don't have wings. But, I learned 3D Maneuver and Mastered it using the proficiency points that I accumulated.

After that, I fly towards the untouched part of the forest, searching for any monster to kill. Idly, I realize how blasé I am with the idea of ending a life. It was something that I wouldn't think of in my old life. I had never killed animals unless they were bugs. It's true that I ate animal meats like chicken and beef, but I bought the meat and never killed it myself.

Soon, six red dots crop up at the edge of the Mini Map. I check them out and find:

**Forest Porcupine: LV 7**

**Race: Monster**

**Forest Porcupine: LV 3**

**Race Monster**

Two Forest Porcupines are level 7, the rest level 3.

I close my distance with the red dots and stay in the air. I silently inform Yumi to take out a wooden arrow from Item Box. I'm going to snipe those porcupines from my spot on the air.

Actually, I can easily kill all six Porcupine monsters below using magic, but I want to test my Mastered Marksmanship. For the details of the spent points to master my Marksmanship, I spent 5 points for mastering Beginner Marksmanship, 10 points for mastering Intermediate Marksmanship, 25 points for Adept Marksmanship, 50 points for Advanced Marksmanship, and 100 points for Mastered Marksmanship.

I never tried archery in my previous life, so this is a new thing for me.

I watch in a mild interest when the butt of the arrow extends backward from the yellow gem; the sharp, pointy iron tip is extending forward from the other side of the gem. It is a very intriguing sight that would have made me google-eyed if I can express my emotions like a regular person.

I draw the arrow and Yumi's string and note how the shaft of the arrow moves through Yumi's gem as if that yellow gem is intangible.

"Nice trick."

**(Notice: A Holy Bow is the best Holy Weapons.)**

Disregarding the pop-up window, I aim my arrow at one of the adult Porcupine and release the arrow together with Yumi's string with a loud _Twang!_

Even with the strong wind around me absorbs the sound, my arrow strikes true. There are no limits on the correction effect of Mastered Marksmanship, and if I combine it with Mastered Far Sight, I can shoot as far as I can see and my projectile is guaranteed to hit the target.

This combo is broken.

With that, can I call myself on par with that legendary Chinese archer who shot the sun? Hou Yi or something? Well, whatever…

…Blip!

I ignore the notification and repeat my shot at the Forest Porcupines.

Soon, all six Porcupines died.

I check out the system's prompts and find that I leveled up several times. I'm level 14 now.

A pop-up window appears; there is a countdown timer, starting from 60 seconds. I get some Stat Points to appoint freely, and spend them freely I do!

Other than XP for Level Up, I also gained currency of this world — 260 Bronze Coins or 2 Silver Coins and 60 Bronze Coins in total.

I become curious because I got currency as the Monster's Drops and ask the system for clarification.

**'The RPG System takes the raw materials from the planet and produces the currency according to the standard production methods. The system-produced currency is authentic.'**

"Well, that's good and all. I have a source of income now," I moved on the next topic, "Then, what about the massive XP. I don't think it's normal. Not like I dislike it, of course."

**'Since the other Holy Heroes haven't arrived yet, you have a +300% XP gain bonus until their arrival.'**

That is a piece of good news. As the wielder of the Holy Bow, I have boosted XP acquisition. It is enough to speed up my power-leveling. With the addition of the XP gain bonus, my power-leveling speed is significantly increased.

"Okay. Thanks for the info."

I land on the ground and collect the remains of the Forest Porcupines.

**Forest Porcupine Bow: Conditions met!**

Yumi reported after I told the Holy Bow to absorb one of the level 3 Porcupines. I check out the unlocked form's information.

**Forest Porcupine Bow: Common Rarity: 0/15 Refinement: Lv 0 Proficiency: 0% Awakening**

**Ability Unlocked: Scatter Shot: Shoot five arrows at once: Deliver physical damage up to 1/5 Power stat per arrow: SP Consumption (Small)**

**Equip Bonus: Speed +2**

"This Unlocked Ability can be useful against a group of monsters," I remarked.

I upgrade the new form five times using points from Proficiency.

As an aside, Upgrading is one of the Strengthening Methods of the Holy Weapons. It will increase the ability and bonus of the form by 20% per upgrade. Upgrading only gives a 100% success rate for the first five upgrades, however. The rate of success decreases sharply after the fifth upgrade.

After upgrading the Forest Porcupine Bow, I let Yumi absorb the rest, increasing the Proficiency of Porcupine Bow to LV 5. The three adolescence Porcupine raises Proficiency by 1 level each; the adult one raises Proficiency by 2 levels.

The last adult Porcupine is cooked with Yumi's Crafting. I eat the cooked meat of the Porcupine and get 2 points for Speed.

Unfortunately, I found the hard way that the taste of the meat is like shit!

**(Notice: A Holy Weapon isn't at fault for the taste of the crafted item! A Hero should unlock more advanced recipes!)**

"Sure," I waved Yumi off, and then change the topic, "Anyway, let's uproot all the trees and gouge the ground in this area to get more Proficiency."

I sense Yumi's inner struggle. And soon…

**(Notice: A Holy Weapon… agrees.)**

I chuckle faintly at that.

…

…

…

I am flying under the soft moonlight. By flying above the forest canopy, I can cover more distance and ambush my targets safely. It is the best course of action.

A few days have passed since I started grinding my levels. I have found out that the majority of the species of the monsters inhabiting this area can't fly. In addition, the fliers aren't a nocturnal type — at least, not the majority.

Whenever I caught the red dots in my Mini Map, I would snipe them from afar. If a simple wooden arrow couldn't kill them, I would use Rock Bow's ability, and if it wasn't enough, I would use magic.

As an aside, I found that Mini Map doesn't tell me whether the monsters are flying high in the sky or tunneling deeply in the underground. Several times I have been duped by the red dots in the Mini Map. Mostly, they are monsters hiding underground. Ordering the Dragon Pulse to kill them ends the problems easily enough.

Unfortunately, I can't constantly use this tactic because of the drain in my MP — mostly consumed for my flight magic. Whenever my Max MP decreased below 50 points, I will seek shelter on a tall tree — away from monsters. Until my Max MP fully restored, I would spend my time crafting something or doing something else. Even though it seems arduous, I didn't even feel annoyed because of my condition.

"Oh? A group of monsters," I commented casually and checked the name/title, level, and race in the Mini Map.

They are wolf-type monsters named Forest Direwolf and their levels are around the mid-thirties.

I prepare Yumi and wordlessly convey my wish to take out the wooden arrow from Item Box. I then pinpoint my first target with Mastered Sense Presence and Sense MP. The second skill is utilized because all living being in this world has MP, even those who can't use complicated magic actually has MP, though only the barest minimum to access Status Magic. It makes pinpointing my target easier and more precise.

The combo of those skills serves me well so far.

Soon, I release the string with a loud _Twang!_

At the first few, it was intriguing to see the arrow went through the yellow gem as if it is intangible, but it's become quite old from many repetitions.

…Blip!

I got another ridiculous amount of XP and 50 silver coins as the reward for killing my first target. But, let's move on…

As one red dot in the Mini Map fades out, the rest starts moving around restlessly.

Looks like they discovered the death of their packmate and become guarded against another ambush. But, they are clueless about the actual location of their ambusher.

Low-level monsters under level 40 are usually dumb because they lack the wisdom that stronger and high-leveled monsters possessed. They are highly driven by instinct just like a regular animal. Or at least, that is how it is usually from my observation.

There are always exceptions, however.

I continue shooting an arrow after another without a pause. My movement is smooth — grab the arrow's rear, draw Yumi's string, aim, and then release; rinse and repeat. Additionally, the skill correction from Mastered Marksmanship does a wonderful job of correcting my aim and form.

Soon, all red dots within the 100-meter radius disappear.

I level up a few times and appoint my Stat Points, silently. I idly think about the high-speed power-leveling that I've been going through. I realize that my level has been rising fast — ridiculously so.

As of now, I am already a bit over level 40. Not even the canonical Heroes of the Holy Weapons can do quick power-leveling like me. But, then again, the RPG System is an unfair advantage.

Once I finished appointing my Stat Points, I land carefully and dismiss the small tornado supporting me so far.

When I check the surroundings, I see the corpses of big wolves littering the ground — the arrows sticking on their skulls. They are big, and by big, I mean a horse-sized big. The smell of blood is permeating the air, making me scrunch my nose unconsciously. I quickly store their corpses in Yumi's Item Box and recycle the arrows that stick on their heads.

Now, I'm revitalized from level up. I guess I can continue on power-leveling more.

…

…

…

"Screeeech!"

"Screeeeeeeech!"

"Screeeeeeeeeeech!"

I feel mildly annoyed at the group of Griffins hot on my trails. They are very stubborn and have been following after me for a while now. Anyhow, I don't know how a group of Griffin is referred to — a pride? A streak? An ambush? A flock? A herd? Whatever! I don't have time for this!

They look like the stereotypical Griffin from a fairy tale in my old life — a creature with the body, tail, and back legs of a lion; the head and wings of an eagle and an eagle's talons as its front feet. Their sharp eyes are ablaze with anger. They are demanding blood — My blood that's it!

I can see the intelligence in their eyes. It is understandable that they are intelligent since the weakest in the group is level 150. The strongest, the leader of the group that was flying in the front, was level 225. Hence, I am running away.

In spite of knowing that I won't die permanently, I don't want to experience it. My main reason to reject my death is the penalty that I will get inflicted, however.

Now, my level is almost reaching level 100. It has become a bit hard to raise my level nowadays. The monsters that I met in my old hunting area were low-leveled. And so, I went to the mountainous area away from the highway that connected Zeltoble and Melromarc.

However, high-level monsters are tougher than the low-level monsters. The Unlocked Ability of Rock Bow is useless against them. Thus, I have been depending on Dragon Pulse Order more often.

It's been a few days since I massacred those wolves in my old hunting area. In total, I've been in this world for a bit over a week. Or to be precise, ten days. I've found many strong monsters — mostly above level 40 deep into the wilderness. There are even level 100 and above monsters. In the beginning, hunting around this area was very lucrative.

I was curious about how monsters could break through the level cap imposed on them by the world, but I discovered that it is related to the Dragon Pulse Order.

That aside, I massacred them without a care to the ecosystem that was affected by my thoughtless grinding. It was so easy with my Dragon Pulse Order.

In addition, the Dragon Pulse around this area is thriving with potent MP. But, my wanton destruction and thoughtless hunting alarmed the local ruler. It is the group of Griffins that chase me. It seems the Griffins have sensed the change in the Dragon Pulse within their territory because I've been abusing it to grind up my level.

I push my Wind Magic to propel me forward faster. I don't want to die and get my level reduced. No Sir! Thank you very much!

**(Alert: Danger! Dodge!)**

"Shit! That was so close! Thanks for the warning, Yumi!" I thanked Yumi after dodging another salvo of wind blades and wind bullets that aimed to maim and kill me.

After dodging another close attack by doing a crazy air maneuver, I glance at Yumi in my arm.

**Bladed Bow: Rare Rarity: +5 Upgrade: 45/45 Refinement: LV 12 Proficiency: Awakened**

**Unlocked Ability: Slash Damage Up (Small), Attack Speed Up (Medium)**

**Equip Bonus: +50 Power, Blade Dance skill +1**

It is a form that unlocked after copying the Bladed Bow that I crafted using Yumi's Crafting feature. The requirement to use it is level 70.

I frown and feel a mild irritation as I sense Yumi's emotions — The Holy Bow seems to enjoy my trouble. I can sense Yumi's emotions due to Sense Intent.

"Keep doing that and I won't polish you anymore," I threatened.

…Zap!

**(Notice: A Hero must take care of Holy Weapons!)**

Now, I sense Yumi's mutinous feeling. Whoever thought the Holy Bow is acting like a selfish, prissy girl who will throw a temper tantrum whenever something doesn't go as she wants. What a troublesome bow…

…Zap!

**(Alert: A Holy Weapon isn't troublesome!)**

Now, I sense Yumi's anger but ignore it. I don't have time to bicker with Yumi and then concentrate on dodging another salvo of dangerous attacks from behind. As I turn around, I find that our distance is quickly closing in.

'Shit! I need to shake them off of me. But, what to do?' I pondered, silently.

I gaze at the forest below me. Suddenly, I have an idea. A crazy idea. But, it has a big success rate to keep me alive through this calamity.

Abruptly, I dive down at a breakneck speed and sense that the Griffins behind me become confused by my sudden action but quickly recover and keep chasing after me.

I don't slow down despite I am approaching the ground. With impeccable timing and perfect control on my MP, I order the Dragon Pulse to create a deep hole. I enter the hole and quickly close it.

Soon, I stop and relax my body from the crazy chase. I am deep underground and have to order the Dragon Pulse to supply me with oxygen. I check up the Mini Map and saw the tightly packed red dots on the surface.

"I guess I'm safe now. There is no way they can harm me down here," I remarked, feeling mildly smug.

**(Alert: A Hero lost control over the Dragon Pulse. Move away!)**

Yumi alerts me and I lose my control over the Dragon Pulse. A subdued trepidation assaults me.

"I have tempted fate, haven't I? Well, fuck!"

In spite of my comment, the panic and fear that I sense are muted. I finally realized that I am not the only one who can use Dragon Pulse Order — monsters can use it too. And those high-leveled Griffins can do it too for sure.

Furthermore, the intent that has wrestled away the control on Dragon Pulse was ridiculously powerful. I assume that those Griffins have used Covenant Magic to empower their Orders.

The next moment—

**'You died!'**

I lose my consciousness, no, life. It is my first death that I am aware once I've become the host of the RPG System.

I swear that I'm going to remember this and will start a Griffin Genocide in the future!

…

…

…

Darkness… I manage to realize that lately, I have become very intimate with darkness in spite of my dislike for it.

I am floating in a dark place, again. The familiar feeling of floating, like when I am diving in a deep pool but without the water pressuring my body. The sensation of losing my ability to move my body. It is like I have become blind, deaf, and disabled even though I knew that it is untrue.

It is unnerving.

My aversion for darkness is subdued, but it still leaves a very deep impression on me. Not a good impression. On the contrary, it is a very bad impression. After all, the void has broken me. It makes my body subconsciously stay away from it. It is the reason why I have been unconsciously staying awake as long as possible, capitalizing, no, abusing the effect of RPG Mode.

I had…_umbraphobia_, perhaps? Is it the correct word to refer to a crippling fear for darkness?

That was a long enough digression, I suppose. Let's back to the topic at hand. I am floating in a dark place. There is a window with a countdown going down, approaching zero. It started at 60 seconds — 45 seconds left before the countdown ends.

I recognize what will happen when the countdown ends. I will respawn.

So, I died. Again.

Fantastic…

This time, I am fully cognizant that I've died. It is the second time that I know that I am dead.

I died when I thought I was safe from the group of angry Griffins after I dived deeply in the underground. I realized that I've been too naive. No, not naivety. It was complacent.

My attempt to survive isn't wrong. But in my haste to survive, I miss the most crucial detail. My hastiness and complacent after thinking I am safe cost me a life.

It slipped off of my mind that monsters can order a Dragon Pulse, too. Those Griffins are strong monsters and they can use it.

Having a calm mind doesn't mean that I have a mind that can give all the answers to all the problems that I face. It only allows me to think through calmly, logically, and objectively. It depends on myself whether I can cover all holes in my thinking.

After a long introspection that is actually happening in a span of several seconds, I realize that I must be more careful next time.

—I will never leave any holes in my thinking.

—I will cover all the flaws in my thinking.

—I will always expect the worst-case scenario.

It may turn me into a paranoid individual, but it is the most rational and logical action.

I stop my introspection and check the countdown, finding that it is still a dozen seconds left before it hits zero. I choose to wait in silence. Soon, the countdown becomes a single digit.

3…

2…

1…

The countdown finally hits zero. It is time for my respawn.

…

…

…

I sense that my awareness returns to my body. It feels similar to wake up from a nap. Of course, the comparison doesn't do justice to what actually transpired. It is the second time that I have experienced that.

I wonder if my value of life will get screwed up if this repeats over and over again…

**'You have successfully respawned.'**

Ignoring the RPG System's report, I open my eyes and see the clear blue sky. But, I quickly move on. I focus on the upper right corner of my HUD.

**Roleplaying Gamer: LV 93: 0%**

"I lost five levels and all XP that I collected."

When my level was still low, five levels were nothing to me. But, my level almost hits 100 — it has been in the late 90s. The amount of XP that is required to level up rises the higher my level is.

In addition, the XP that I accumulated lost, too. I check out my Status Window and discover that my stats have lowered by the amount of the Stat Points from 5 Level Ups, just as Max HP, Max MP, and Max SP that are reduced too. Yet, I only sense a muted irritation from it.

I disregard my subdued irritation and then concentrate on another thing. I am naked and find that I'm in a familiar place. It is the location that I woke up ten days ago. I see the cooled off lava not far from my position. A few kilometers area around me is a barren wasteland with many wide and deep craters.

I search for Yumi and find the Holy Bow lying on the ground not far from my spot. My Sense Intent picks up Yumi's irritation.

For now, Yumi can wait.

"Well, now, where is my tracksuit? Is it in that hole where I died? Have I lost it?"

**'Your tracksuit is safely kept inside the Inventory.'** The system gave a reply.

"That's good. I've become a bit attached to it. But, what about my equipment?"

**'They are lost.'**

"Figures," I grumbled halfheartedly. At least, I have spares in Yumi's Item Box.

I take my trusty tracksuit out of the Inventory and silently wear them. I then approach Yumi and grab the handle—

…Zap!

Yumi zapped me in displeasure. It is not as painful as it was in the beginning. I'm glad that my Resist Pain and Resist Electric are Mastered already.

**(Alert: A Hero mustn't ignore the Holy Weapon!)**

"Sorry. I don't mean to leave you on the ground. I will polish you as an apology. How is it?"

The begrudging acceptance that my Sense Intent picked up from Yumi is the answer. I take out a simple silk fabric from Item Box, sit down, and begin cleaning the Holy Bow with the silk fabric.

As an aside, the silk fabric is something I crafted from the drops of Arachnid monster — their web.

While cleaning Yumi's form, I contemplate my next plan.

There is no way I will go to that place anymore. Even though the high-level monsters in that area will give me XP to recover my lost levels and XP, the group of Griffins that controlled that place is the real problem.

Oh, don't get me wrong! I still nurse my grudge in spite of the mild annoyance I feel for them, and I will get my revenge. That, I swear. But, I will start my genocide after I am strong enough to start one.

Now, I don't have the strength to face them head-on. So, it is better to do something else — another productive thing.

"I think it's finally the time to visit a human's civilization."

I pick up Yumi's curiosity.

"I, no, we have been in the wilderness for ten days now. I have collected enough funds from Monster's Drops, so I am going to visit a city," I paused briefly, thinking about my destination, "What do you think about going to Zeltoble?"

I sense Yumi's strong curiosity as if trying to convey "Why's that place?"

"I remembered from the source materials that Zeltoble Consortium is controlled by wealthy merchants and powerful mercenaries. We can expect good things in that place. In fact, you can copy many potent bows in that place. What do you think?"

One of the Strengthening Methods of the Holy Weapons is called Weapon Copy. The name itself is self-explanatory. I used it once already to unlock the Bladed Bow form. I sense Yumi's interest in my idea.

**(Alert: A Holy Weapon demands more unlocked forms!)**

"Okay, then. Let's go to Zeltoble!"

I mirror Yumi's excitement, though it is more subdued in my case.

"But, first, let's grind for a short while until my level hits 100."

…Zap!

**(Alert: A Holy Weapon demands a Hero to waste no time!)**

Now, Yumi is sulking.

I laugh dryly at that.


	3. 1-3: Zeltoble — First

When I finally arrived in the capital city of Zeltoble, the sun was almost sinking in the horizon. I've flown all the way to Zeltoble to shorten up the travel time while hiding myself with an application of light element magic so that anyone won't accidentally see me fly like a jet. Then, I landed a bit away from the entrance gate and walked up to the gate on my feet. The walk took the remaining time and I arrived at the entrance gate at dusk.

Even though I have the confidence in my skills that hide me from sight and sensor, I decided to enter the capital city of Zeltoble normally. Why? I don't even know myself. I just think that it is a good idea… so, a whim, perhaps?

All that aside, Yumi is in an unassuming form to hide the real form of the Holy Bow. The form in question is a golden gem in a frame with two short protrusions at each side; one attached to small chains around my wrist. This form is copied from a similar-looking pendant that I crafted using the Crafting feature before we went to Zeltoble.

I had a hard time coaxing Yumi to change to this form to keep a low profile.

Now, I am waiting in the queue until it's my turn. The queue is long. Even now, when the sun is halfway down on the horizon, there are still many people queuing to enter the city.

From their appearance, anyone who doesn't know better would think they are only merchants and their paid guards. However, there are still hidden things behind their outer presentation.

For example, that noble-looking gentleman who sits in front of his carriage not far from my spot is actually a slave trader and I can guess the goods hidden in his carriage is slaves. His guards are adventurers who are unsurprisingly also slave hunters; not only that, those slave hunters have a long list of crimes like killing, raping, and so on.

Those kinds of people assemble and set their base in Zeltoble.

I found their secret because of Scan. That skill is turning into one of my favorites, very quickly.

Knowing these people's secrets makes me recall what I know about this country; I recall pieces of information about Zeltoble that I preserve in my mind.

This country has a dark history involving constant warfare. Like most countries, they also have a Dragon Hourglass, but they don't give class ups. It was established by Merchants to attract profits which later formed as a country. It's a country in which an unbelievable amount of money circulates.

The government of Zeltoble is not an absolute monarchy but is instead an oligarchy power structure with powerful merchants and nobles bidding to keep in the favor with the Merchant Council for power and influence. Here, people make money by selling their strength to others. The adventurer's guild has deep ties to this country. This makes industries such as Weapon Shops and Medicine Shops prosper as well.

The most famous attraction of Zeltoble is its Coliseum. It's this country's trademark. Brawlers fight against one another and people place bets. Here, anyone can enter the games, so it's not odd for a hero to participate. The atmosphere is like that of a baseball stadium. There are also team games. Participants can register under any name they wish.

However, it doesn't seem that this country keeps good public order.

If I am not broken, I have probably been sickened by their info and thought something crazy to deliver their comeuppance like a hero I supposed to be, but I am not a hero material. I never thought of myself as hero material. My main priority is to enjoy my second life to the fullest, as I please, and to protect this world as a part-timer world's protector.

I'm more suited to be Antihero than Hero.

Unless Zeltoble gives me a reason to raze the country to the ground, I will look away and continue with my life.

While waiting for my turn, I view around and see some Filolials pulling their carriages. Filolial looks the same as how the media portrayed them to be. However, I can't find any Royal Filolial.

Then again, Royal Filoial only exists if they are hatched and grow up in the presence of Holy Heroes.

Should I get a Filolial egg and hatch it? They have a long rivalry with Griffins and I still nurse my grudge for my second death.

Back to the topic at hand. There are also other types of magic beasts pulling out the carriages. To name the few; the dragon horses like the one Motoyasu, the canon Hero of the Holy Spear, mounted in the race for Lute Village's lordship and magical horses that were similar to normal horses in my original world.

It's almost my turn now. There is a group of criminals hiding behind their status as adventurers in front of me, trying to enter the city.

After they passed the check-up, it is my turn.

"A tourist?" The thuggish gatekeeper inquired. His eyes moving up and down, inspecting my appearance.

In return, I check out his status and a short biography.

**Swordsman: LV 36**

**Race: Human**

"Yes." I gave a curt reply.

I feel his bad intent for me, but I keep my relaxed posture and calm mask.

"You need to pay up ten silver coins to pass," he demanded.

"You asked only a piece a person from the group before me," I pointed out, calmly.

He is flustered. But, he quickly recovers. "That was because they live here. If you can't pay the toll, then scram, kid."

'You want to rip me off, huh?' Normally, I would be angry — or irritated at least — if someone is trying to rip me off. If it is Naofumi, he will probably give the gatekeeper a piece of his mind with the Balloons hidden under his cloak. However, I don't feel offended because of my unique situation. Yet, it doesn't mean I will forgive and forget just like that.

If I don't care about the repercussion from beating the gatekeeper, I'd have broken all his bones for his slight at me alone. In spite of my current levels — 108, I am not stupid enough to cause a ruckus in Zeltoble and gain the ire of all crime lords controlling this country.

Zeltoble mayn't have an army, but they have assassins and mercenaries to chase me to the end of this world. I have no power to live as my please yet, so I choose to keep a low profile for the time being.

I put my hand inside my jersey's pocket, subtly collecting the correct amount from Inventory, and then hand over the pieces.

The gatekeeper accepts the coins and grins widely, showing his disgusting yellow teeth.

"Good. You can pass, kiddo. Don't cause trouble in the city or you are gonna regret it," he warned and sent me off with chin.

"Yeah. Sure," I replied dismissively, ignored the loud _Tsk,_ unintelligible grumble, and a frown of the gatekeeper, and then entered the city.

As for Zeltoble, how must I describe it? The country is full of stone coliseum-looking buildings that really stood out. It is like how it was depicted in the source materials. I can see humans, demi-humans, and beatsmen doing their own things. But, they are quite energetic unlike what I have expected of a cesspit of crimes and criminals.

As I make my way through the city's bustling streets, I sense Yumi's impatience; the Holy Bow really wants to copy many potent bows as soon as possible.

My attention focuses on a nearby stall. It is a stall that sells a grilled monster's meat. The stall owner seems closing up for today.

I quickly make up my mind and approach the stall. "Excuse me. Do you have some leftovers?" I questioned the stall owner after standing in front of the counter. My voice sounded bored, apathetic.

He is a gruff-looking man. Just what's up with Zeltoble and thuggish men? I can't help but feel exasperated, mildly. At least, not all men I saw today were brutish and hostile-looking. There were some normal men, too. But, I digress.

When I check him using Scan, I find that he's a retired boss of a big bandit group in his youth and his level is around 80s. I never thought he has such an explosive opening in his Biography.

It's interesting.

"Aye. If you want, I just need to reheat it. Do you want them, kiddo?" He spoke up and offered his goods.

I shrug casually and accept the offer, "Sure. Give me one."

"Wait for moments, kiddo," He declared and start preparing his grill.

I lean on the counter as I wait for him reheating my order. He uses a simple level one fire spell to burn the coals in the grill and I am not surprised when he used magic. Well, he has adequate Max MP and Magic stats and he can use up to the Tzuwaite class fire magic; I find that pieces of info from his Status and Biography.

"You are new, right? What's your business here? If you don't mind to speak it, of course." He questioned me, trying to start a conversation to pass the time.

"I am here to buy equipment and other stuff," I decided to humor him and found that it was the time to get more details about this place. "Any good shops you recommend?"

"Good weapon shops, eh? Well…" he easily gave me several recommendations and the location of the shop. I was mildly surprised because he never pulled a trick.

Is he really a former boss of a brigands group? I check out his Biography once again and yes, he is a retired bandit boss.

He then adds, "You better go there tomorrow, kiddo. They are already closed up, probably."

"Yeah. I think that a good idea," when I gave my reply, I sensed Yumi's discontent, but there was nothing we can do.

"I can give you a location of good inns that I recommended." He exclaimed.

I contemplate briefly. I probably won't need inn because I don't sleep if I can help it. So, let's be blunt… "Nah. Can you tell me the location of a good brothel instead?"

He stares at me incredulously. I get it why he gazes at me like I am losing my mind. Normally, a traveler will ask the location of inns to stay the night, but I am not a normal traveler, now, am I? I don't need rest or inns.

**(Notice: A Hero mustn't visit a place like a brothel!)**

I ignore Yumi's scolding and keep my attention on the stall owner.

"I underestimated you, kiddo." He finally spoke up with an impressed tone, "Well, I know some good brothels. Wanna hear about them?" He gave a meaningful look.

I can guess what his look means and nod at him. "Fine. Reheat all your leftovers, old man. We seem going to have a long talk."

"Bwahahaha! Sure, kiddo. Lemme take all the leftovers first, there are eight of them. I will tell you those good places, then."

"Whatever… I'll wait." I gave a reply and waited for the devious stall owner.

As I wait for him reheating my order, he gives me the info he has promised. There are many brothels in this city. He recommended the brothels in the good area because the prostitutes in that kind of place are cleaner and don't have an illness to spread on their customers; the cheap prostitutes in slums usually carry illness and it is because they can't pay up for the expensive potions or healers.

Of course, we aren't only talking about the locations of a good and clean brothel. He also tells me some interesting things about Zeltoble, though he keeps his voice low as he shares those details.

One of those pieces of interesting information is about the discontent of Zeltoble to Faubley because Faubley Crown Prince, Takt Arusahorun, killed the Seven Star Hero of Zeltoble.

I saved that information in my mind because it was very important…

He is a well-informed old man, truth be told. He is also very generous with those pieces of information.

"How much are these worth?" I inquired about the prices as he offered the reheated meats in wrappers.

"Five bronzes for one skewer, kiddo."

I blink my eyes, mildly surprised. I thought he would pull a trick on me. I still have my doubt of him in spite of having a talk with him for a while now. I suppose my doubt for him is because of his criminal past.

"Huh? That's quite cheap." I commented with an underlying inquiry.

The old stall owner seems to catch my hidden inquiry and laughs dryly. "There is no way I am going to rip off someone like you," he answered bluntly.

But, it gives me more questions than actual answers; I become more curious. Well, my curiosity is still muted but a bit stronger than before. I questioningly stare at him and ask, "Mind to explain what did you mean by that?"

He snorts and replies, "I don't know who or what are you, kiddo. And I don't care, frankly. You see, kiddo. I have lived long, seen and done many crazy shits in my long life; I never questioned my intuition because it saved me countless times. And my intuition never misled me. Not even once. But, my intuition tells me to not piss you off for some reason. So, yeah…" He trailed off.

I suppose he isn't your usual boss of brigands in his past, huh? "I see. I take that as a compliment, then. Here, for your services."

I put my hand on my jersey's pocket to hide my action in collecting my coins. I then give him a gold coin.

He is briefly surprised. "Well, well, aren't you full of surprise, kiddo?" He remarked after receiving the money, giving me a calculating stare.

"What?" I asked him, bluntly. "Is there something on my face?"

"Hmmm… I'm just thinking."

"About what?" I decided to stay a bit longer and ate the meat while waiting for him to continue.

**Speed: +1**

So, the monster's meat that I have eaten is surprisingly a species that I haven't eaten before. Well, this world is wide and I am sure that I haven't eaten all kinds of monsters yet.

Next, I discreetly tell Yumi to process another skewer and meats.

**Squirrel Meat Bow: Conditions Met!**

**Grill Skewer Bow: Conditions Met!**

I feel a mild amusement from the second form that Yumi unlocked.

**(Notice: A Holy Weapon's improvement is according to the Heroes.)**

As I read the defensive-sounding text in the pop-up window, I sense Yumi's mortification. Yumi seems to understand me more after we made up days ago.

As an aside, Grill Skewer Bow has Equip Bonus that grants me Cooking Skill. I suppose it is useful despite its ridiculous name…

"Anyway, kiddo." The old stall owner's voice grabbed my attention, stopping me from testing Yumi's short patience further. I give him my full attention. "If you have some funds to spare, I have a suggestion for you."

"Yeah?" I raised my brows, inquiringly.

"If you don't mind owning a slave, I know a place to get a good slave for your needs. That place is known for its high-quality sex slave. But only if you don't mind my idea…" he trailed off.

"A slave, huh?" I thought aloud.

I know that slavery is still practiced in this world. Additionally, I will be lying if I say I'm not tempted to buy a slave. Even though I don't have a problem living alone so far, I'd like to have more company that isn't a nagging sentient bow or an aloof system.

I think it will be nice. I can even train my slave to help me in a fight just like what Naofumi had done in the source materials.

In regards to slavery, surprisingly, I have nothing against it despite I had once lived in a society that put the importance on human's rights above all else — a society that abhorred the concept of slavery. It's due to me that never see it directly, perhaps? Well, whatever…

"Alright. Tell me!" I demanded bluntly.

And so, the stall owner starts telling me about this good place…

…

…

…

"This is the place, right?" I wondered aloud.

The sky has turned dark and the lampposts illuminated the city. In regards to those lamps, they are magic items.

I am standing in front of a five-storied stone building. It has the same style as other buildings in this city.

This place is recommended by that old stall owner, who's also a retired boss of a group of brigands. I still find it strange that a bandit, a boss one at that, decided to retire from his pillaging activities and is living a normal life with his wife and son now.

I look around and choose to ask one of the guards, who look like hostile-looking thugs. They keep watching around the building from my observation.

"Excuse me. Is this Marjukas'… Blissful Villa?"

"Yeah. Are yer gonna rent a good cunt, kiddo?" The brutish guard questioned in return.

"Yep. But, if there's one that takes my interest, I'm gonna buy one or two, I think," I replied, bluntly, "Darnik recommended this place when I visited his stall."

"Old Boss, eh?" I nodded silently and he continued on, "Well, what are yer waiting fo'? Marjukas' shop is the best brothel and sex slave shop in da whole city! I guarantee that, kiddo!"

I wordlessly nod and soon enter the shop.

As an aside, I have read the information about those thuggish guards and those people aren't innocent. Just like the gatekeeper and the old stall owner — Darnik; all of them have criminal records and they never got punished for their crimes.

I arrive inside the building. The inside is surprisingly clean. I see a strange gentleman man with an obese body. He is wearing excessively gleaming glasses, a coattails suit, and a silk hat. His toothy grin is wide and creepy. He has a curled up gray mustache and slicked-back gray hair. As a matter of fact, he looks just like Beloukas — the slave trader that sold Raphtalia and Filo to Naofumi in the canon — albeit older and with some wrinkles on his face.

This walking egg is Beloukas' relative, perhaps? I remember that Beloukas' clan is from Zeltoble and dealing with slave trading as the main business.

Although this place is also a high-class brothel, it allows the customer to buy the sex slaves the catch their fancy. Darnik told me these tidbits.

Regardless, my presence finally alerts the creepy, walking egg.

"Ohohohoho. A customer, yes sir? What kind of service my villa can provide you, sir?"

At his odd and energetic greeting, I only blink my eyes in return. His greediness oozes out of his obese form without any restraint. I check out his information discreetly and find that he is that Beloukas' relative. Well, then, I think it is better to conclude this business as soon as possible.

"I need a slave," I briefly paused and contemplated what kind of _sex slave _I wanted, ignoring the widening grin on his face and his glinting glasses, "A demi-human. An obedient demi-human who can fight and do chores besides being a bed warmer."

I know that my conditions are excessive, but if he doesn't have anything like that, I will lower the conditions. Fighting and doing chores skillfully can be learned, after all.

"Well, well, you have set up difficult conditions, yes sir. But, worry not, yes sir! I have several that match your conditions, yes sir. Alright, follow me, yes sir!"

I silently follow after the Slave Trader and we enter a spacious dark room through a padlocked door behind his counter. I briefly scrunch my nose from the terrible smell.

In there, I see cages lining in an orderly fashion. Inside of those cages are humans, demi-humans, and beastmen. All of them are female and look very pitiful. When I checked up their info, I discovered that they became slaves mostly because they were sold by bandits or slave hunters after having their village razed to the ground. Some were born here as slaves from slaves.

'I've decided! After I set up my power base, a country with a powerful military, I'm going to raze Zeltoble to the ground and plunder their resource.'

I found my bottom line was crossed when I saw that atrocity. It was too much even if my mind was numbed by my death.

Despite my dark thought, my face stays emotionless and bland as if the sight and smell around me don't bother me in the slightest.

I sense Slave Trader's discreet glance at me.

"What?" I turned at him and asked a question.

"Nothing, sir. By the way, sorry for the late introduction, but my name is Marjukas. May I have the honor to hear the name of my esteemed customer, yes sir."

"A-Rif…" I tasted my name, which I have chosen for my new life.

It's a shortened version of _A_ _Random Isekaied Fellow,_ which I am. There are also other names that I've thought like Arib — A Random Isekaied Boy, Arip — the P for Person, and Arig — the G for Guy or Gamer, but they sound stupid, so I discarded them and picked up Arif as my new name.

As an aside, I hold a mild amusement from the irony in my name. In Arabic, Arif means smart, knowledgeable, and wise. Smart and a bit knowledgeable I am probably, but I don't think that I reached the point where I can be called _wise_.

Regardless… back to the point.

"Call me Rif. And where are you taking me to?" I asked Marjukas.

I can sense hidden people following us — watching us. I guess they are the assassins of Zeltoble, the Shadows, that keep Marjukas safe. I don't mind them as long as they don't try anything funny on me.

"Alright, Sir Rif. We are going to where I keep the _exclusive_ _goods_."

I blink in confusion before shrugging it off.

Yet, Marjukas still gives me an explanation that his _exclusive_ _goods_ — in his words, not mine — that matched my requirements are in another place.

Soon, we enter an underground tunnel and climb down a spiral staircase until we arrive in an underground basement below Marjukas' brothel.

The place is different from the previous room that's full of rot and despair. It is clean and bright. Furthermore, it seems to have several rooms. A dormitory, perhaps?

Regardless, Marjukas leads me to a comfortable and high-class reception room.

On the way, Marjukas has called two attractive maids, who are in fact slaves; one is collecting his so-called _exclusive_ _goods_ from wherever these goods are being kept, and the other one is following after us.

After we seated on our respective soft leather sofa, the maid goes somewhere. Now, I am alone with Marjukas.

As we wait for the return of the two maids, we start a conversation.

"Don't worry, yes sir. My attendant is fetching some snacks and drinks for us, yes sir."

"I hope it is not drugged to make me give you more profit."

"Ohohoho. Don't worry sir. That's bad for business, yes sir."

Soon, the maid returns to the reception room while pushing a food cart. She quickly places snacks and a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table in front of me and Marjukas. Then, she alertly stands near the wall after she opened the bottle and poured some wine into our glasses.

I, in fact, know that she's more than a maid and a slave belongs to the obese slave trader sitting on a sofa not far from mine. Her job is Assassin and her level is quite high — LV 74. The other one, who is somewhere else at this point, is the same, though her level is a bit lower — LV 69.

I ignore their tertiary status. Even if they assassinate me, I will respawn again, and then I'm going to pay the slight with interest.

Well, enough with the depressing stuff.

After Marjukas tested them and invited me to try them, I try the wine first and acknowledge that it is a good wine. I think it has an acquired taste. Alas, my Mastered Resist Poison won't allow me to get inebriated.

"Ohohohoho… what do you think, sir? That wine is one of the best from my collection, yes sir."

"Good, I suppose," I answered Marjukas' inquiry, blandly.

"Really now, yes sir?"

"Is that because of my expression? Don't bother. I have a problem with expressing my emotions."

"Ohohohoho… I see, I understand, yes sir."

As we had those small exchanges, we were enjoying the snacks and wine.

Amidst our conversation, I sense many presences approaching the room. Before long, the second maid from before arrives with a bit over dozen female demi-humans following in line. The sight reminded me of little ducklings following their mother.

There are more than two dozen demi-humans in total. All are female, of course.

Their physical appearance is around their mid-teens to the early twenties. They all are wearing a short and plain white one-piece that shows their shoulders and deep cleavages and stops mid-thighs with number sewn on the back and front and are barefooted. There are several subspecies of demi-human like Sushaku or Birdmen, Werefox, Werecat, Weredog, and even Wereracoon like Raphtalia, albeit with different hair and eyes color. However, I don't see any Hakuko, which is also known as White Weretiger, or Aotatsu, which is otherwise known as Dragonewt.

They have similarly nervous yet hopeful expression. I feel mild curiosity and discreetly skim their Status and Biography.

I discover that they are, in fact, breed and reared like cattle in this place, no, facility — it is the apt term to describe this hidden place. They were born as slaves and have been nurtured to be loyal and obedient slaves.

As a matter of fact, every one of them has been educated to be a well-rounded slave. (E.g.: a fighting slave to protect their master, a sex slave to serve their master's sexual needs, and a normal labor slave for whatever their master needs them for.)

It is everything that they know about.

They are filled with hope that they can serve their master well, just as their education and indoctrination deemed them to be. Whether they are lucky to be bought by a decent master or not, it is up to their luck.

They don't even have a name. They are referred by numbers sewn on their dress.

It is messed up.

Then again, I have known how messed up this world from the source materials. However, this magnifies my awareness of just how messed up this world is.

The feelings that I feel from skimming the Demi-Human slaves' general Biography are subdued. But, they are still there. I don't know whether I must be glad or angry at that. I am mildly tempted to buy all the girls that lined in front of me. But, I'm not sure if my funds are enough. There is also the responsibility of taking of them…

I am going to buy a slave, yes. But, I will treat them as well as I can bed with my current mental state. And after careful contemplation, I realized that I can only take care of a slave. If I but more, I will probably neglect the rest…

'My desire to raze this country gets stronger, slightly…' I thought, silently.

As an aside, Marjukas has started promoting his _exclusive_ _goods _once they arrived in this room. He doesn't seem to be aware of what I am doing. I choose to read the slave's information more carefully once I made sure that Marjukas is really into promoting his exclusive goods.

'That weredog girl,' I silently remarked at one of the weredog girls in the room.

Even though not as aesthetically pleasing as kitsune demi-human, the weredog girl that piqued my interest doesn't lose to the female kitsune demi-human in the room.

In my eyes, the dark-haired, amber-eyed weredog girl stands out the most not because of her attractiveness alone.

Her actual age — well, let's don't touch that can of worms. But, physically, she looks in her late teens to her early 20s. Her figure is slender with a pair of ample breasts, wide hips, and a pair of full and healthy thighs. She has dark brown hair, almost black; it is glamorous hair with slight waviness. A pair of Siberian Husky's ears attached to her head. Her bushy tail is swishing lazily as her amber-colored eyes are staring at me absentmindedly. She has an absentminded smile with a hint of sensuality in it and a beauty mark under one of her eyes.

**Sex Slave: LV 19**

**Race: Demi-Human (Subspecies: Weredog: Siberian Husky)**

It seems Marjukas has power-leveled his _exclusive goods_ to let them physically grow fast.

It is a sick yet smart move…

The amber-eyed, dark-haired weredog girl took my interest because of her physical characteristics that remind me of one of my favorite characters from Kantai Collection, a game I played a long time ago.

'She reminds me of Atago from Azur Lane,' I thought, silently. 'Is this world a crossover?'

**'Negative. The appearance of those vixens is just a coincidence.'**

'That was a rhetoric, system.' I retorted but got no response after that

"How much is that weredog girl?" I asked Marjukas without taking away my attention from my target.

"Which one sir?"

"The one with a beauty mark."

The vixen with a beauty mark perks up when I mentioned her physical characteristics. Her tail wags furiously as she gazes at me intensely.

From reading the lore of Demi-Human, I discovered that weredog girl subspecies of Demi-Human will become very loyal to a person he/she acknowledged.

"Well, that one, eh? Number Eighteen is educated in various things. What's more, she is still a virgin, so her price is high… In gold coins, the price is…" Marjukas raised his hand and raised seven fingers with his two hands.

"Seventy?" I inquired but felt that she wasn't that cheap.

From the series, I remember that Beloukas offered 35 gold coins for Raphtalia after she bloomed. I suppose it is understandable that the Siberian Husky demi-human that took my interest more expensive than Raphtalia because she is, after all, an exclusive good. She is educated in many areas. As a matter of fact, she is good with magic and staff.

"It is actually seventy-five, yes sir." Marjukas corrected.

From what I can remember from the source material, someone can live comfortably with 2 silver coins and a few dozens of bronze coins a day; 5 silver coins for two days. 75 gold coins are equal to 7,500 silver coins. Counting only the expenses for food and inn, such sum can support the living expense of someone for 7 years and 24 days. Counting all primary and secondary living expenses, someone can comfortably live with that amount for a few years.

Even the Holy Heroes in the canon series received 600 silver coins or 6 gold coins as their starting funds from Melromarc royal's covers. Well, everyone but Naofumi…

She's surprisingly cheap. My total covers are a bit less than a thousand gold coins. Or to be precise, around 970s coins. I have amassed my wealth from the Monster's Drops in the past several days. Normal people wouldn't be able to do that, but I'm not normal, right? Not even by the standard of the Heroes of the Holy and Vassal Weapons.

The reason for that is the RPG System.

"I take her. Here is the payment." I repeated the same action that I have shown to the gatekeeper and the stall owner from before.

When I have the transaction with Marjukas, Atago-lookalike beams widely at me. Her tail wags furiously.

The other slaves look downtrodden when they realized that they aren't going to be bought.

"They are eighty golds in total. The extra is for other miscellaneous expenses and tips such as for the upgrade for her Slave Seal and the rent for your best room for tonight. Also, I want you to give me one of the authentic ink for the Slave Seal. For personal use. Just a small bottle of it is enough."

Marjukas turns silent, weighing my other request. "Very well." He nodded his assent after contemplating some time, "Do you know about the ritual to change a slave's ownership, yes sir?"

I nod silently at Marjukas' inquiry.

Simultaneously, the LV 69 maid leads the other slaves back to the dormitory, leaving the beaming Atago-lookalike alone. She sways around on her feet, restraining herself from bouncing on her spot.

She is really happy, huh? I feel complicated feelings, mildly. Back on Earth, nobody would be happy from being sold off as a slave. Then again, this world isn't Earth. This world has its own common sense that differs from Earth's.

"Well, then, please follow me, sir," Marjukas politely called me and I followed after him.

Atago-lookalike scampers to follow me in a hurry.

On the way, I sense my new slave's attention solely on me. Sense Intent catches her inner conflict and hesitation. It looks like she wants something from me.

I turn around and see her anxious expression, "What do you want? Speak."

She almost stumbles forward but recovers her balance with her nimbleness at the last moment. She gazes at me and chews her bottom lip, looking nervous.

"M-Master… Can I… Can I hold your hand?" She asked, sounding very timid and anxious.

She speaks differently from the confident and elder-sister type Atago from Azur Lane. But, I can accept it since she isn't that Atago; she just looks similar. I would be stupid if I expected her to act like Atago to a T.

I offer my left hand on her and she stops and looks at it owlishly. I also stop, waiting for her to accept my hand.

She raises her hands and carefully holds my waist. After making sure that she held my waist properly, she closes our distance and hugs my arm tightly. My upper arm snugs comfortably in her deep valley.

A blinding smile blossoms on her face. Her bushy tail moves furiously in happiness. Her yellow eyes gaze at me deeply — dazedly — as if she tries to imprint my appearance in her mind.

Even though I don't have problems with it, we still have other business to attend. I can sense Marjukas' impatience despite his wide, creepy grin that seems the same as the usual. Better not to test the Slave Trader's patience…

"I can guess you have many things that you wanted to say, but let hear them after we finish upgrading your seal, yes?"

She nods her assent furiously at me.

With that, we continue our walk with Marjukas leading ahead of us. She tightens her hug around my arm and her gaze never moves away from my face as she walks.

"Thank you… for buying me… Promise, will be a good and obedient slave… For Master…" She whispered softly and soulfully before resting her face on my shoulder and sniffed my smell, probably registering my smell or some dog-things.

"You're welcome…" I shrugged casually.

And so, we continue to traverse the corridor to our next destination.

…

…

…

We all arrived in another room. The room is spacious, but the light is dimmer than the reception room. I see an intricate magic circle on the floor in the center of the room.

My new slave will get her Slave Seal updated. Strictly speaking, the Slave Seal is similar to the one Raphtalia had and is located in this same place. I get a good view of my slave's cleavage due to the position and her low cut one-piece.

Marjukas requested me to give a few drops of my blood on the ink. It was like what happened with Naofumi when he bought Raphtalia in the series.

"Put that ink with my blood in a bottle. I take it too. I don't want something like my blood, to be left alone." I told Marjukas after donating a few drops of my blood.

"Hohohoho… you're very cautious, yes sir? Very well, then. I shall abide by your demand. You have given me a generous tip, yes sir."

The weredog girl has been silent so far, holding my arm as we wait for the procedure to change their ownership being prepared.

Soon, the ritual to update her Slave Seal is ready.

After Marjukas gestured to her to get close to him, she unhands my arm and moves to the magic circle in the room.

She places her bouncy rear on the ground, in the middle of the magic circle, and Marjukas quickly replaces her old Slave Seal with the high-quality one that I requested. When the ritual goes, she shuts her eyes and bites her bottom lip, enduring the pain. Yet, whether she is aware or not, she looks so sensual. I don't bother to get to know the answer, though.

After the old seal was replaced with the high-quality one, Marjukas uses the paintbrush to draw a circle on her new Slave Seal with the ink mixed with my blood. I receive a pop-up window that asks my confirmation to register Atago-lookalike as my RPG Party member. I put it on hold, registering her as Party Member of the Holy Heroes for the time being.

Strictly speaking, there are three types of Party systems in my interfaces. The first one is where the members will obtain the limited version of RPG Mode and the support of the system, called RPG Party, the second one is the Party Member of the Holy Heroes, which gives them the support from the world, called Party for short, and the last one is Auxiliary Party Members of the Holy Heroes.

This Auxiliary Party doesn't give them the same support of the world like the regular Party Member of the Holy Heroes, but Holy Heroes can take them to fight off the Wave of Destruction.

After the ritual finished, my new slave moves closer to me and deeply bows in front of me.

"Thank you for purchasing me, Master. I pledge my body and soul to you and you alone, that I shall serve all your needs with the best of my ability." She vowed solemnly and raise her short one-piece, showing her lower body.

She isn't wearing underwear. I see the dark tufts on her secret spot. She seems abashed but forces herself to do so. Her pale skin turns very red. Her dog ears drop, touching her head. Her tail stops moving and curls down.

I gaze at her quizzically, confused by her action. She won't ask to get claimed here and now, will she? I hope not. I want to do that in a private place.

"Master… Please rub my stomach…"

I raise my brow in bemusement.

"Well, a dog demi-human only allows someone who is trustworthy or respects to rub their stomach. It's their culture. I advise you to give her a stomach rub, yes sir." Marjukas explained.

"Okay." I nodded and began rubbing her stomach.

Her ears stand up straight and her tail wags strongly. She smiles widely at me.

I continue rubbing her stomach, enjoying the flat, smooth and soft sensations of it. This isn't my first time touching a woman's body, but does it feel like an eternity ago since the last time I did it?

Meanwhile, Marjukas is pouring the ink mixed with my blood into a small bottle. I move my attention to Marjukas and watch him like a hawk as he puts the ink with my blood into a bottle like what I requested. It seems he is doing just like what I asked. That's good.

Marjukas completes his task and walks to me. I stop rubbing my new slave's stomach and hear a soft whine from her, which I ignored in favor of the approaching Slave Trader. My new slave lowers her short one-piece when she realized that I wouldn't rub her stomach anymore and starts pouting.

"The items that you requested, sir," Marjukas reported and offered two small bottles at me; one contains the normal ink for the enslaving ritual, and the other one contains the ink with my blood in it.

I accept the offered bottles and make a mental note to let Yumi absorb it later on. I want to unlock the Slave-Trainer Series of the Holy Bow… Putting the word Slave and Holy in the same sentence sounds strange, though. Anyway, I wonder what Yumi will unlock with the ink contaminated with my blood. Well, I will find out after I move to a more private place.

Speaking of moving from this place…

"Can you take me to my room now?" I asked Marjukas who responded readily in return.

"Of course, sir. Of course, you can!"

"Alright. Lead the way."

Marjukas soon leads me and my new slave out of the underground facility. After we returned to the entrance, he hands over a key. Then, he escorts me and my girl to our room for tonight.

My new slave has been silent so far, only hugging my arm tightly. And I prefer that for the time being. Or at least, until we are in a more safe and private setting.

When we arrived on the second floor, I see the floor's reception room that is akin to a gallery. There is a hall that connects to several rooms. I also find many beautiful women — human ones — lounging around. When they see Marjukas, they bow at him.

However, their gazes on me are full of curiosity. Some are even checking up my appearance and licking their lips sultrily. When they see my new slave, most of them frown contemptuously or enviously. After all, my slave is far more attractive than them.

We ignore them and continue to the next floor. The same thing as the second floor happens; there are female demi-humans instead.

The third and fourth floors have the same settings, though the prostitutes in those floors are more attractive than the ones below. Still, my girl won't lose to them.

The fifth one is filled with high-class rooms. It's our destination.

"Here's your room, yes sir!" Marjukas informed me after we arrived in front of a room.

I nod at him appreciatively and use the key that he gave me to unlock the door. I tell my girl to enter the room first. After bidding a farewell with Marjukas, the Slave Trader heads for the ground floor since our business is, more or less, concluded for tonight. I enter the room and lock the door to be safe.

After stepping inside, I view the room. The interior is just like what I expected from a high-class room. The floor is covered by a soft rug; a chandelier is hanging down from the ceiling; the furniture is high class. After inspecting the room, I search for any hidden presence and find none, fortunately. I return my attention to my girl.

"Take a seat." I gestured to the long sofa in the room.

She gazes at me strangely, surprised because I allowed her to sit on the same level as me. Normally, a slave will stand alertly around her master or grovel on the floor.

After I insisted her to sit, the amber-eyed weredog girl sits down on a long recliner. I don't immediately sit and create a barrier around us instead.

'Ars Zweite Vacuum Illusion!' I chanted the name of the spell silently to create a barrier of wind and light around me.

The barrier will block sounds from coming out because of the vacuum. It also supplies oxygen for people inside the barrier. In addition, the light elements of the barrier will create an illusion according to my desire.

I did all that for a precaution. After all, our talk is very important and I still want the content to be a secret.

Afterward, I sit on the empty space on the long sofa and pull her on my lap unhesitatingly.

"Eep!?" She yelped in surprise because I easily raised her body and put her form on my lap.

I circle my arms around her slender waist and rest my palms on her flat stomach. She is squirming on my lap, her plump, soft ass rubbing my crotch. Whether she's aware of the stimulation that her bouncy ass gave me or not, I'm clueless. But, I enjoy the stimulation because my tent stands up. It signifies my capability to enjoy sexual activity.

When I check her out, I find her gazing at the empty air blankly. Her face is very red. She seems to be out of it. I finally realize something…

It's true that she has the knowledge to be a well-educated sex slave, but she's still a virgin, meaning that she's inexperienced.

I rest my face on her lustrous, wavy dark hair and sniff her smell. For a mere slave, she has a flowery smell. I suppose Marjukas did take care of his exclusive good to increase the price.

A bit about my past: I am a needy person and my ex before my death could attest to that. I like to cuddle and get physical contact as much as possible.

The reason: a topic for another time.

For now, back to the present situation with my new slave.

"M-Master?" She called with a stutter and put her trembling hands on mine. However, she only places her palms on the back of my hand.

Her bushy tail that previously stilled in front of my stomach twitches stiffly. Her Siberian Husky's ears were flattening, touching her head.

"Yeah?" I gave a bland reply.

"Are you… are you going to use me, now?" She sounded bashful and nervous at the same time when she asked me that.

"Should I?" I asked in return.

"That is… Well, I'm Master's slave — Master's property. It's up to Master. But, I am ready… I'm Master's slave, after… I am inexperienced, but I know a few tricks… Uh… Never mind that…" She stammered.

"A tempting offer, but let's put that topic on hold," I remarked and chose to start our important talk.

But, first, I turn her body around so she will face me. When we are facing each other, I finally see her face; she's very red to her chest. She timidly rests her hands on my shoulders after I gave no reaction to her shy attempt. She bites her bottom lip and tries to keep her eyes on me in spite of her urge to avert her eyes in embarrassment.

"There's something important that I wanted to tell you." Ignoring her awkward and embarrassing action, I spoke up and grabbed her attention, "But, first, I think that I must give you a name first. You are referred by numbers, after all. Do you have problems with that?"

Her eyes become wide, dumbstruck. Her pink, luscious lips are ajar. Her Siberian Husky's ears stand up, ramrod straight. Her tail wags furiously. She looks surprised after I asked for her consent and I understand why's that.

She grew up indoctrinated by the slave's mentality and belief that she doesn't have any rights. She is nothing but a property — an item — of her master. And an item doesn't have any rights. It is sad… though, I almost feel nothing. I feel my humanity distancing itself from me as my mental state is numb toward everything.

"I'm your slave, Master. Whatever you wish me for, I shall abide by." She spoke up submissively, trying to project the image of an obedient slave, but her happily wagging tail showed her true feeling.

"Okay," I nodded and pulled her closer to me, her ample bosom pressing on my chest. She stiffened when my raging tent hit her stomach. My mind was calm, but my body could react properly still. "Your name will be Atago. It was the name of someone whose appearance was just like yours. Do you have a problem with it?"

_Atago_ blinks, surprised at my explanation. Her hands are squeezing my shoulders firmly. Her stilled tail moves again, wagging furiously.

"Atago…? Atago… Atago…" She tested her name slowly, "I like this name. A name that Master bestowed on me. No, I'm blessed to have this name, Master. I am your Atago from now!" She declared and gave me a wide smile.

"Now," I gathered her attention on me, "I have named you. It's time to discuss more important things, namely the time for you to know who's your Master and what I expect from you…"

She becomes serious and gives me her undivided attention.

* * *

**A/N: Azur Lane anime adaptation this season made me reminisce Kantai Collection I loved to play, so I added Atago, one of my favorite characters from that franchise while keeping it realistic (or what I think as realistic).**

**You are already aware (probably) how the version of this world is darker than anime, manga, or light novels with the slave rearing things. But, I don't think it's unrealistic for a profit-driven merchant who dabbled in slave trading to rear slaves if it gives them more profit. I have even set a ridiculous price for it.**


	4. 1-4: Zeltoble — Second (MA)

**A/N: Sorry for the late release. RL has been a cruel bitch to me.**

**By the way, I redacted the part about Akagi and Kaga from the previous chapters because I want to focus on Atago first. I will add those two in the future, probably. For Atago's species, she's a weredog instead of werefox. I forgot that her ears are similar to Siberian Husky and her Winter's Festival/Kimono skin alluded that with the "Siberian Husky in the pouch" illustration.**

**For the reviewers, thanks for reviewing. Now, to the story.**

**Oh, almost forgot, there's gonna be smut in this chapter. You've been warned!**

* * *

"First of all, I am the Hero of the Holy Bow…" As I announced, I transformed Yumi from the pendant to Small Bow.

As an aside, Yumi is withdrawn for some reason.

Atago, who is sitting on my lap, turns her head to the side to get the better look of the Holy Bow. Wide-eyed and speechless, she alternates her gaze between me and the Holy Bow.

"However, I am not really hero materials," I added without mincing my words and returned Yumi into the pendant form.

Atago swiftly turns her wide-eyed gaze at me, her expression still awestruck. I wait until she recovers and fortunately my waiting isn't a long one.

Atago recovers and quickly throws a question at me, "Master, by the Hero of the Holy Bow, did you mean like the one in the legend?"

It looks like the common sense of this world was also taught to her; she knew the legend of Four Holy Heroes.

Of course, I don't think she truly understands what it means to be the Heroes of the Holy Weapons. Well, I liken her feeling from discovering my status as the Hero of the Holy Bow akin to how a person on Earth finally met a celebrity for the first time after watching the celebrity in question in the confine of the TV for a long time.

There is awe, but no understanding of the burden that the Holy Heroes title carries. Being a hero is a demanding job and I am not suitable to become one due to my selfishness.

I don't dwell on it and I continue on, "Yes. The same thing. I'm summoned to do something about the Wave of Destruction, which will happen a bit over three weeks from now."

My announcement returns her attention to the present and her expression turns contemplative. I imagine the metaphorical gears spinning inside her head.

"Master wants me to fight in the Wave of Destruction?" She clarified.

It looks like she knows where this goes…

She is quite observant and smart. I am slightly glad about that.

"Yes. I want you to help me with the wave."

"I understand," she nodded resolutely, "I'm Atago. Master's slave! No matter the task, just leave everything to your slave here~!"

She smiles reassuringly, but I silently regard her in return.

Looks like she doesn't know how serious the Wave of Destruction is; I can guess much from her easy-going expression. Then, again, it's understandable since she never witnessed one in her short life.

As a matter of fact, I don't know how the wave looks in real life. I only saw it in animated media and the sense of realism is low.

Even so, I never underestimated the Wave because it is going to be a real thing. At least, that was what I always keep telling myself. But, like her, I won't know unless I see it with my own eyes.

"Master?" She called me. Her expression was timid and anxious. My silence made her uneasy.

"Nothing. I'm thinking about something. Sorry for making you worry." I told her and gave her a head pat and a scratch near the base of her ear.

She drops the matter swiftly and giggles merrily in return.

For a few moments, I enjoy scratching her head. She reminds me of my family's pet in my old life.

While doing so, I also check out the sides of her head and find she has no human's ears attached to there. Those spots are skin with hair growing out. Due to this discovery, I can't help but feel mildly curious about the skull structure of a demi-human.

Perhaps, if I have a reason to kill one in the future, I can check it out and find the difference.

"Master~." She called me again.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask something?" She looked unsure with herself when she asked.

"Speak. Don't hold yourself." I gave her my consent and she voiced out her question the next moment.

"Thank you for entertaining this lowly slave's wish." She nodded at me gratefully. "Master, I'm curious. If Master needs a slave to help you with the Wave, why did you purchase me, a sex slave? Why not a battle slave instead? Of course, this is only a question. I am grateful to be bought by Master. Please don't be angry and throw me away! I'm sorry if my question offended you… But, I'm very curious…"

I smile slightly at her stammering at the end of her speech.

"Don't worry. I don't mind your question and you did no wrong," I gave a reply to calm her and continued scratching her head.

She rests her head on my shoulder, melting from my ministrations. Her soft and mature body presses on me, stirring a certain anatomy of mine awake.

"About your question," I began and felt her dark brown Siberian Husky's ears twitching, tickling my skin, "Well, it's true. I should get battle slaves if I want to use them for the wave. But, in my eyes, my slave's power is only secondary. With the permanent buff from the Holy Bow, my party members will grow up into powerhouses in no time. Not only that, I have another power that will help my party members grow powerful swiftly."

"Mmm~. " Atago made a noncommittal voice, melting to my hand that kept giving her ministrations, "Please continue, Master…"

"Anyway, my reason to buy you is because of my personal desire. Carnal desire." I didn't mince my words. "I've told you that I'm not hero materials. To me, protecting the world is only a secondary objective. My enjoyment depends on the survival of this world. My main objective, meanwhile, is to live to the fullest as I please."

Atago perks up at my confession, but I sense no intent that speaks her disapproval of my life choice. She moves her head from my shoulder and faces me.

"It seems my Master is very naughty, hehehe~." She covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled coquettishly.

"Is it wrong to enjoy my life to the fullest?" I asked her in return.

"No. Of course, not!" Atago swiftly replied. Her ears twitched.

From that, I discover that she doesn't seem to care about my lame, unheroic confession or selfish desire. That's good and all.

It looks like Atago thought me as her master first and foremost before the hero of the holy bow.

She suddenly gives me a smoldering look, "If you desire so, I would not mind if you partake of me here and now. As a matter of fact, why don't you claim my body now, Master?"

"A tempting offer, but we'll have to put it on hold until our talk concludes."

Atago pouts at me and hits my chest softly in return to my statement.

This weredog girl is childish, but it is understandable. It's true that demi-humans grow up physically and mentally as they Level Up. But, the premature adult demi-humans have less life experience than the normal human at the same physical age.

And her actual age — well, let's forget that topic. I don't want to remember any of it because it will make me turn myself to a nearby police station or an FBI base.

"Moving on." Atago stopped her action and poured her attention on me, waiting for me to continue, and continue I did, "As of now, I'm over level one hundred."

"Hah?!" Atago gasped in shock and disbelief. "Over one hundred?! How? Isn't level one hundred is the limit?" She sounded very curious to the point of demanding, forgetting that she was talking with a master who she must respect and revere without questions.

I let her mistakes slide because I want Atago to be more outspoken.

A submissive woman sounds good and all as a lover, but it makes such a woman dull and uninteresting. I prefer my girl to have an attitude and personality that makes her unique. That way, she isn't boring…

"That's just a hero's thing." I started, "Heroes don't have the level cap, unlike the regular person. Heroes can level up endlessly. Well, there is still the limit, but never mind that. We are derailing the topic here. Now, you know why I bought you, a sex slave, instead of a battle slave, right?"

Atago nods at my inquiry and playfully moves her finger on my chest, drawing a random shape on the place that she softly hit some time ago.

"I expect you to serve me well in bed and battlefield." Atago gave me another nod and deepened her smile; this one had underlying sultriness in it. I continued on: "Other than that, I will buy your equipment tomorrow and then we will leave Zeltoble in the evening after we concluded our shopping and some other businesses that I deemed important."

Atago perks up. She looks full of anticipation after hearing my announcement. She seems to be very excited about the idea of leaving this city.

Then again, knowing her past, she has been reared up in a sheltered environment by Marjukas and his people. From the moment she could understand the world around her, she was taught to be a slave and was indoctrinated with the slave's mentality.

That aside, back to the topic at hand. I have made up my mind to power-level Atago. This will start tomorrow evening.

Speaking of power-leveling, something piques my interest. It's related to Atago's past in this place.

"Say, how did Marjukas power-level you gals? Did he take you out to hunt monsters or…" I trailed off.

I have many unspoken speculations from making them fight in Coliseum to bringing the monsters to the facility so that they can kill the monsters there.

"Well," Atago started, taking her finger away from my chest before putting it on her chin; she tapped her chin as she reminisced the past, "Sir Marjukas made his men escort me — us — the slaves, I mean. At that time, we stayed inside a cage, hidden under a cloth, on a carriage. When we arrived beyond the wall, usually the forest nearby, we were told to fight monsters while our escorts watched us. They kept us from accidentally chewing out more than what we are capable to handle."

"That was… smart." I plainly remarked. "I guess you have killed monsters before, yeah?"

"Of course… And I will do so again if you wish so, Master!" Atago declared resolutely.

"Oh, I will, sweetcakes." she laughed at my attempt to be sweet. I guess I did a bad job since my voice was bland and my expression was neutral. I briefly pondered something in my mind before voicing it out, "Then, have you killed humans or other demi-humans or beastmen before?"

Atago freezes at my question and has a faraway look.

That was an interesting reaction…

"Atago?" I called her out, jolting her awake from her recollection.

"I have…" She began hesitatingly, "I am sorry, Master. Please forgive this sinful slave."

She lowers her head and keeps her gaze law, unable to match my gaze. Her body shudders, her ears flattened on her head, and her tail turns limp.

I gaze at her silently and try to not look judgemental. Yet, she squirms on the spot, unintentionally stimulating me since her plump, soft rear is still on my lap. She seems very afraid that I'd hate her because of what happened in her past. However, I need her to speak it out.

"Don't be afraid. I won't think less of you," I encouraged her. "Go on. I need to hear that. Your past, your first kill…"

After several deep breathings, Atago starts her recollection, "It happened when I was below level ten. My escorts, some other slaves, and I met with another group of humans. They seemed to be the men of Sir Marjukas' business rival and my escorts fought them. It was bloody and brutal. And one was approaching me… And I… I…" she trailed off and shook away the nightmarish memory. I briefly caught her haunted yellow eyes as she recalled that event.

I silently circle my arms around her shivering form. She flinches at the contact. Ignoring her reaction, I rub her back comfortingly and pull her into my chest. She rests her head on my shoulder and melts in my embrace.

It seems that she has been burying many things in her chest. And I don't think that Marjukas would have psychologists to help the girls dealing with their trauma.

It's miracle Atago is still sane, as sane as she can be with Marjukas' indoctrination as a perfect and obedient sex slave.

She savors my ministration in silence. For a few moments, we enjoy the comfortable silence engulfing us.

"Do you have a problem if one day I tell you to kill again?" I broke the silence with that question.

My question sends her body into another bout of shivering. She struggles hard with something in her mind and I can guess what…

Killing animals, or monsters, is different from killing sentient beings unless someone has been desensitized to death. It is an instinctual reaction for sentient beings that fears pain and retaliation.

A person doesn't like to hurt another person because he/she doesn't want to hurt in return.

Soon, her shivering stops and she pulls her body from my embrace. She gazes at me strongly and I can see her resolution in those pretty amber eyes.

"I shall do anything for Master's sake, even if I must slay a god." Her declaration was swift and decisive. There was no hesitation or second thought. She really meant it. Well, not about slaying a god, at least.

I nod shortly at her answer. I am aware that her declaration was only an exaggeration. But, if everything is going as I expected, we will face a godlike being or self-proclaimed goddess in the future. But, that is for the future… it's too early to think about that now.

"Good to hear, but I won't tell you to kill other people without meanings. It will happen only if I have a proper reason to kill them like they are harboring bad intent to us or slighting us. Got it?"

"Mmmh~." Atago released a noncommittal voice and nodded deeply. She seemed relaxing slightly after hearing my decision.

Strictly speaking, I don't hold an optimist thought of the future since some sources of problems in this world are caused by people who are better dead than alive.

Perhaps, it is because I recalled about the fake goddess behind the Wave of Destruction, Medea Pideth Machina, but I also recalled about the Reincarnators who were sent by Medea to the Eight Worlds to screw over those worlds.

I remember that Takt Arusahorun, Makina in Q'ten Lo, and Kyo who is the mastermind behind the Spirit Tortoise accident are Reincarnators. There's also the Bitch Princess, Malty Q. Melromarc, who was said to be a fragment of Medea.

I plan just to kill them all and be done with it. They are a threat to this world's survival. I don't want this world to fall like S'yne's world because of the Reincarnators.

They have the power to preserve their souls and reincarnate again. However, they don't have the protection of the RPG System like me. Dying over and over again will burden their souls and will affect their souls adversely. And to kill those people, I need to unlock the Soul Eater Series first…

And speaking of Soul Eater Series…

'System, if someone kills me using Soul Eater Series, what happens then?'

**'You will respawn normally. A mere Cosmic Third Class Anti-Soul weapons won't be able to break the protection of the system.'**

'Huh? Cosmic… what, now? I don't understand. Can you elaborate?'

**'Your clearance isn't enough.'**

'How can I get the clearance?'

**'Reach the first level cap of Roleplaying Gamer at level nine hundred and ninety-nine.'**

'I see… then, what about my RPG Party members? They only get a limited version of the RPG Mode if I remember correctly…'

**'The system's protection on their souls is only partial. From the system's calculation, dying many times in a short period of time will affect party members' souls adversely. Furthermore, party members are still subjected to the effect of the Soul Eater Series…'**

'I see…' I unconsciously frowned at the news. 'I guess I can't allow my party to die unless there's no other way…'

**'Affirmative. The RPG System advises you to be more cautious.'**

"Master?"

I return to the real world after hearing Atago's call, and her voice was thick with worry.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem to be out if it for a few moments." She paused, inspected my face closely, and threw a sultry look at me, "If you are tired, you can rest in my bosom. Hehehe~."

She folds her hands under her ample bosom and intentionally made them seem bigger. With the minimum cover her one-piece dress provided for her, I can clearly see her enticing valley and breasts.

Truth be told, she offered a tempting offer, but I decide to pass for the time being.

"Perhaps, later. Now, we still have to talk about important stuff."

"Muuu~." She pouted playfully before nodding in assent, "I hold you on that. That is a promise, Master~. Hehehe~."

I ignore Atago who's all giggly like a giddy schoolgirl in front of her crush.

Personally, I don't have problems with that. In contrast, I am slightly glad that she shows her personality freely and doesn't act submissively all the time.

Be that as it may, back to our conversation.

"As I talked before, I will buy you a set of new equipment and weapons. Let's see, you're good with magic and staff, eh?" I remarked as I checked out her biography again.

"Master," a wide-eyed Atago interjected. "How did you know that? Sir Marjukas and I never told you about my specialty in a fight before, right?"

"Oh, that, it is related to my power besides the one as the owner of the Holy Bow. I can see the status and a short biography of a person or a monster whose level is below mine."

"Your other power?" She gazed at me curiously, "Would you elaborate, Master?"

"Well, how must I explain it… Mmm… In short, it is a power that supports your growth in addition to the blessing of the Holy Weapon. I think that it's the time to register you as the first member of the RPG Party…"

Atago looks lost and stares at me uncomprehendingly.

I disregard her burning curiosity and open up Party Window. I then register Atago as the first member of the RPG Party. After registering Atago, I can see her information in more detail than ever before.

**Affection: Like**

**Loyalty: Loyal**

The Affection and Loyalty status piqued my interest. I discovered that Atago is already feeling Like at me now. For Loyalty status, she is already loyal. However, there is another stage above loyal, but there is no information regarding it. I wonder what's it…

"This is?!" She exclaimed in surprise, taking my attention away from her more detailed status report.

"It is different from the normal party of the Status Magic, yeah?" Atago nodded wordlessly at my question. "Familiarize yourself with it. It will be useful later on."

"Should I move away?" She inquired unwillingly.

She seems very comfortable on my lap so far, so I shake my head and allow her to continue. Besides, I enjoyed her soft and plump rear rubbing my lap.

She beams widely before pecking my cheek; the spot that she kissed was very close to my mouth.

"Thank you very much, Master~."

…

…

…

A while passed by since I told Atago to familiarize herself with RPG System's interfaces. In the meantime, I unlocked the Slave-Trainer Series and Weredog (DH) Series. For the former, Yumi unlocked Slave-Trainer Bow I, II, and III. The latter, Weredog (DH) Bow, has two versions, Mark. I and II.

Slave-Trainer Bow I and II are similar to Naofumi's Slave-Trainer Shield I and II in the series. Their Equip Bonuses are Slave Growth+ (Small) and Slave Condition+ (Small). However, the III variant gives me Slave Stat Revision.

Slave Growth+ and Slave Condition+ will increase the stats gain and better the conditions of my slaves. Even though it has only a (Small) potency, it's still better than without any buff.

As an aside, there are five grades of the bonus' potency: Small → Medium → Huge → Massive → Immense.

But, personally, I think that Stat Revision of the Slave-Trainer Bow III is the real jackpot that I hit tonight.

Why? Because this Bonus will revise the stats of my slave to match the supposed stats if they started as my party members from level 1.

However, the effect won't be immediate. I suppose my slaves' growth curve will change to the explosive one until their stats reach the point of which their stats should be when they joined my party since level 1.

It made me recall about Rishia Ivyred. Now, I'm curious about her growth potential. Whether she is really a late bloomer or her explosive growth after joining Naofumi's party happens because of Naofumi's Shield is up to debate for the time being.

The party members of the Holy Heroes obtain the blessing of the world in the shape of Growth Correction. This blessing isn't listed in the status of the party member but can be seen from the insane growth speed of the individual in comparison to the regular people who aren't in the Holy Heroes' party. This growth correctional effect doesn't increase stat gain, but it lessens XP requirements to level up.

For example, looks at Raphtalia's growth in the series. In the span of a short time span, Raphtalia leveled up quickly in comparison to normal people who spend a long time to raise their levels.

Knights needed a long time to reach the first level cap at level 40, but the Holy Heroes' party members reach that point in no time. Well, not all people have overpowered weapons to support their growth…

Then, there is Growth Elevation that will affect the party member after they got level reset; it increases the state acquisition every Level Up to the point of the double amount and more of the stats of the level reached before the reset (e.g. a person in LV 40 who reset their level and received Growth Elevation will have stats equal to a person in Lv 80 and more.)

Then, there is the Weredog (DH) Series. The (DH) label stands for demi-humans. The two variations, Mark. I and II, grant Weredog Growth+ (Small) and Weredog Condition+ (Small). This series is similar to the Slave-Trainer Series, truth be told.

Of course, the bonus effect is only (Small), but I can upgrade these two series until the effect's potency becomes (Immense). When their potency is (Immense), what will happen? What if those (Immense) bonuses superimposed?

The answer: my Weredog slaves, only Atago at this point, will become a one-man army and country-buster in no time.

I am tempted to splurge my money on Cash Enhancement of the Holy Bow to increase those bonuses to Immense, but I hold on that because I have more pressing issues that need those coins. Still, it makes me a bit more greedy.

I want to earn more money for Cash Enhancement.

Should I rob the wealthy merchants in Zeltoble? I'm very tempted to just do that, truth be told.

"Master… your power is ridiculous!" Atago exclaimed exasperatedly, taking my mind away from my thoughts.

She is still comfortably sitting on my lap. I gaze down at her face as she glances up to my face and shows a face that tells me that she's given up already. I give her a small grin, attempting to be smug but my abnormal mental state won't allow it to be projected on my face.

She releases an exasperated sigh and is going to return to the system's instruction, but I stop her because there is something that I wanted to find out.

I have an Eureka moment from unlocking Slave-Trainer Series and Weredog (DH) Series. It's aligned with my intent for Atago.

"Atago," I called her, taking her attention from the system's instruction menu.

"Yes?" She tilted her head quizzically and gazed at up me.

"Let's have sex."

Atago blinks and her face turns blank at my sudden demand.

After a few moments passed by, she finally comprehends my words and her cheeks turn rosy slightly. She pouts at me.

"Master, you don't know how to set the mood, do you?" She complained in an exasperated tone. She heaved a deep sigh before forming a sultry expression, though it seemed forced because of the abruptness of my demand.

"However, you are my master and I'm your slave. I don't know why you suddenly demanded to have sex, but never mind that. Very well, then, I'm all yours~."

Once she gave me her consent, I waste no time and hold her shoulders. I've made up my mind to take her, right here and now.

…

_**SMUT STARTS!**_

…

Firstly, I kiss her perfect lips. She has alluring lips with glistening pink shade that looks healthy and ravishing. Her upper lip is thin and her bottom lip is plump and full. In my perspective, she has sexy lips that won't lose to a certain female celebrity, who was known to have the sexiest lips in my original world.

Atago closes her eyes and circles her willowy arms around my neck. She closes our distance until her soft, voluminous bosom is flattened between our bodies.

In the beginning, our kiss was chaste and sweet, but I quickly increased my ferocity. Now, we are needily ravishing each other mouth, our tongues wrestling for dominance inside our connected mouths. She had been passive at first, but she got better and became more aggressive. She is enthusiastic in spite of this being her first time.

After some time, we break our kiss and gaze at each other's eyes. Her amber eyes are burning with lust and needs.

I'm transfixed at Atago's needy expression.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my raging tent. I look down at my crotch and find Atago's hand on it. When I gaze up at her face, I find that her amber eyes are glinting with hunger…

"My, oh my, what is this~?" She playfully asked. "Looks like you need help, Master~. Would you like for your slave to help you with your problem below here~? Hehehe~."

Atago's bewitching look and sultry grin feel like sucking out my soul. She is rubbing the tip of my tent with her palm and waits for my assent. When I nod shortly, her grin widens. It contains a predatory edge.

I watch silently as Atago leaves my lap and strips naked in front of me. Soon, she returns to my lap, her knees, at the other sides of my thighs, supporting her body on the chair. Her new position makes her head in a higher position than mine and my face facing her ample bosom directly. Through the thin fabric, I can see her two enticing nipples, half-erect already and going to be fully erect soon.

"My, my, Master, I can feel you staring so much at them. If you want to ravish my bosom, just do so! They are all yours~. Hehehe~."

Once I received her approval, I begin assaulting her soft and voluminous mounds. I grope, I rub, and I squeeze them in my hands. My thumbs and index fingers pinch and twist the pink hardening nipple on each peak. I have my mouth on one of them, biting and twisting it with my teeth. My tongue swirl on her areola, wetting the slightly rigged surface of that limited spot.

"Ohhh~. So, rough~. More~." Atago moaned and flopped down on my lap, almost flattening my tent.

She grabs a fistful hair of mine with her hands and pulls my head into her bosom. It's an invitation, telling me to ravage her shapely, big bosom.

With that, I push aside everything in my mind and focus on her bosom alone.

As I play with her breasts, she cups and caresses my cheek with one hand, her other hand grabbing a fistful hair of mine. I keep my eyes on hers, those amber eyes burning with lust and wanting, struggling to stop the all-consuming carnal desire from taking a total hold on her mind.

"Mphh… Master~," Her pink lips parted, a delightful sigh coming out, "More~. Molest me more~. I'm yours. Make me, yours~."

I do as she wishes, groping and crushing one breast with one hand, biting and twisting the nipple on another, and squeezing her bouncy ass with my other hand. I play her body to my heart content. Just like what she declared, she's mine and I'm going to do as I please.

Some times after I started stimulating her body, I can sense wet sensation on my lap. My eyeballs move up, meeting her amber eyes, they are darkening with unadulterated carnal needs. Her pale face is red, burning from sexual stimulation. Her breath is rough and rapid.

"Master~," she called me, sensually, needy and desperate, "Please take me now. Your slave is ready to accept you~. Claim my body as yours~. I can't hold it~. I'm gonna crazy if you don't claim me soon~."

I pull my head, releasing her breasts from the sweet torture my hand and teeth giving them; my other hand is still busy with her rump. I give her a noncommittal sound and nod my assent.

She moves away from my lap again, but she pulls my body from the long recliner, making me stand next to the sofa that she swiftly uses to rest her back on. As she lies down on the sofa, her lips curl up in an inviting smile and her eyes invite me wordlessly, her index finger moving back and forth in my direction, calling me to come closer.

I take off my tracksuit in a hurry and then approach Atago after getting fully naked. My eyes never leave her gorgeous and alluring form. I memorize the image of her voluminous breasts that move up and down due to her breathing, then her flat, unblemished stomach with a cute belly button, and finally her secret region and her stained inner thighs.

At the same time, Atago's starving gaze is fixed on my fully erect dick. Her eyes are wide-open and hungry as she imprints the image of my cock in her mind.

"Master's dick…" She mumbled breathlessly.

Her voice calls me and I climb on the sofa and position myself between Atago's full, healthy thighs. I can see her drooling labia, longings for my cock. Wasting no time, I begin to rub the tip of my dick in the wet slit of her labia with one hand, my other hand caressing her smooth and supple thighs. Her breath hitches at the stimulation and her body shudders intensely.

"Master~." She groaned longingly. "Put it inside~."

At her demand, I briefly regard and speaks, "Are you sure? This is your first time."

She shakes her head desperately. "Just sticks it inside already!" She begged, like a withdrawn junkie begging for drugs, "I can't hold on any longer! I think I'm gonna crazy!"

"As you wish," I responded curtly and put the helm of my cock in her entrance.

I push myself into her bit by bit. She is so tight and hot. I forgot how tight a virgin's pussy since it feels like an eternity ago after I had sex with a virgin the last time.

"Hnggh! So~ big~. Master's cock is so big~! I feel so stuffed. It is more stuffy than my finger~. Ooh~. Ouch!" She moaned blissfully at first and then gasped in a mixture of pain and surprise when my helm finally hit her barrier.

I know that the next thing will be painful for her and decide to take her mind from her soon-to-be deflowering by raining kisses and love bites on her slick, wet skin. She returns my action desperately and hungrily.

When I'm sure that her mind isn't on our connected genitals anymore, I break her hymen in a long, firm and strong thrust.

"Hngsh!" Atago released something that sounds like a pained groan, agonized hiss and shocked gasp as I successfully deflowered her.

She hugs my head tightly and presses it into her bosom. I quickly assault her breasts to take her mind from the pain in her vagina. At the same time, I give her pussy a time to adapt to my cock.

After some time, Atago releases her hands from my head.

"M-Master."

I heard her call and stopped my assault on her bosom.

When I gaze at her face, I see her urging expression. She gives me a silent yet resolute nod and a trembling, wet smile. Her hand is holding the sofa's armrest above her head and another hand close to her mouth, her pinky finger bitten.

She looks so sublime.

"I-I am fine now. You can move."

Once Atago gave me a metaphorical green light, I pull my hips slowly. I see her grimace and she bites her finger to hold her pained groan.

I stare down after I pulled my cock and left only the tip inside her pussy and saw the proof of her virginity mixed with her vaginal secretion.

Discreetly, I collect a bit of them for my experiment in the future.

I push myself into her slowly.

"Hngh~! Ah!" She groaned and gasped.

Her walls convulse strongly, trying to push out and suck in my shaft. It is a contradiction, but it happens.

I start moving my hips, thrusting myself in and out of her hot, tight and wet snatch. Atago moves her thighs, clamping my waist and locking her feet above my ass. I feel how wonderful her full and supple thighs clamping on me.

I keep watching her face and move my hips carefully. Soon, the pain turned into pleasure, and her expression turns very lewd. Her eyes are half-lidded, her entire face very red and wet from sweat. Soft and sensual moans come out of her lips that are parting slightly.

"M-Master~." She called out, "I feel so weird! My head becomes blank… It is, strange~. But, I feel good~. My head is numb, but I feel good~. This is too much! I never felt like this! I'm gonna crazy~."

I maintain my speed and movement, plowing her convulsing snatch. I have found her sweet spot and ceaselessly hit it over and over again. My calm state of mind helped me to think through calmly and discover that sensitive spot. I relish in her helpless squirming under me as I play her body to my heart content.

Atago's hands move away from the armrest and grab my shoulders, then move to the neck, then to the back of my head. She grips fistful hair on there and pulls my face to hers. She claims my mouth and kisses me hungrily.

Not long afterward, she breaks out kiss.

"Uh, Master~, moves harder~! Fuck me harder~! Ruin me~." She demanded weakly.

I happily complied.

I don't think she's fully cognizant at this point. Pleasure has overloaded her mind. Her glazed-eyed expression looks so lewd. In addition, she is pretty and exotic. I never saw such an expression from a woman who I bedded in my old life. It is the first, and I like it despite the feeling is only mild.

"Something is coming… Master~, I'm gonna cum~. Ah~. I can't hold it!" I heard her and sped up my thrust. "No, yes, no no no, oh~, yes~! Yesss~! I'm cumming~. Master makes me cuuuuum~!"

As Atago announced her climax loudly, her body desperately tried to fuse into me; limbs coil around my form in very strong grip; face dives to my neck, biting my collar bone. I sense her body tense and become extremely taut. A few moments later, she shudders strongly and goes slack and powerless, crumbling on the sofa.

I gaze at her absentminded expression, her eyes staring at nothing. She has a faraway look. Soon, I restart my movement, jolting her awake like a frightened rabbit.

"M-Master… Please, hold on! I- Hauh! Ah… Hngh~." Her voice was cut off as my cock assaulted her super sensitive vagina and hit her her sweet spot ceaselessly.

She squirms and flails weakly under me, her face morphing into her lewdest expression yet. The words escaping her mouth were intelligible. It sounds like a mumbling of a drunk person. Her yellow irises roll up, half-way from disappearing into her skull.

With a calm mind, I continue pumping myself into her. My calm mind makes me have more control of my arousal, prolonging my time until my climax comes.

And so, the long, hellish bliss goes on…

A bit over three hours have passed. It is almost midnight.

We started at 8.30 PM, give or take a few minutes, and now the Clock in my HUD displays 11.47 PM.

"Maher…mhore…gimme mhore…Ehehehe~."

I gaze at Atago underneath me. Her face is stuck on glazed-eyed expression with a wide silly smile. Drool is leaking unceasingly from the corners of her lips. Her ample breasts, wet with her sweat, are swaying up and down, following her body that moved due to my constant, steady thrust.

We have been doing this for three hours without any break. Atago is in a state of limbo, hovering between awareness and unconsciousness. I have been hydrating her body with magic so she won't get dehydrated from oversexed. I also healed her vagina so it won't hurt and get infected.

**Affection: Obsessive**

**Loyalty: Fanatic**

Somehow, her Affection and Loyalty have changed without my awareness. I am clueless as to when it happened. I guess her mind snapped? I thought that it only happened in fiction. The latest memory about a woman's mind snapping in my brain is from Kuroinu OVAs. No, well, never mind.

I focus on my action as I feel the telltale sign of another climax. It is going to be my seventeenth time, but I have lost count of Atago's climax. I have stopped counting after the twenty-fifth time.

My high Vitality is just bullshit! In my old life, my maximum capability to ejaculate in one night is three at most; after the third time I shot my load, I would feel utterly drained and exhausted. But, I have ejaculated more than ten times already and I don't feel the sign of tiredness.

I grunt and sheathe my dick deep inside her convulsing vagina before pouring my sperm into her overflowing womb. Her vagina is now fit my shaft snugly, perfectly. It is not too tight anymore.

"Hya~! Ahain… homing ahain~! Maher hill me ahain~. Hehehe~." Atago spoke intelligible words from her mouth.

I release a shuddering sigh. My body feels so light and relaxed. I think that I come to like this sensation.

When I stare at her stomach, I can see a small bump on it. She is stuffed with my sperm.

Fortunately, demi-human is similar to the animal they are part of. Since Atago isn't in heat, she won't get pregnant from this. I don't think I would like to have my brats running around when there are still threats gallivanting freely in this world.

I check out the Clock in my HUD.

**11.56 PM**

It is going to hit midnight soon.

I turn my attention to Atago once more.

"Yep. She is super out of it. I suppose it is time to stop."

"Maher~? Hop?! Why hop?! Hill me ahain~! I wanna heel hou wham, hich heed~! I wuf hou~." She mumbled drunkenly, her ears flat on her head and her tail limping.

I gaze at her neutrally. She's hopeless.

At least, she will recover in the morning. She is protected with Limited Version of RPG Mode, after all.

I check out her information and find she will recover in 8 hours. I decide to knock her out because she won't really recover if she keeps her half-unconscious/half-awake state. I don't know what her new Affection and Loyalty will cause, but I hope that she won't turn into a Yandere due to that.

After knocking her out cold, I raise her body, but my baby-batter spills out of her gaping hole, staining the sofa more and spilling on the rug underneath. I ignore that and carry her to the bed. My barrier has fallen down a while ago. I place Atago on the bed and tuck her comfortably, but I don't join her. I dislike sleeping.

…

_**SMUT ENDS!**_

…

It is a bit over midnight. The soft moonlight streamed in the room through the windows.

The location: one of the high-class rooms in a high-class brothel of a Slave Trader named Marjukas.

Strictly speaking, the brothel is just one of side business of a certain clan that dabbled in slave trading, this clan founded in Zeltoble. Even though this clan mainly dabbled in the slave-trading business, this clan still branches out to other types of business. I.e.; tourism, coliseum, chains of inns and restaurants, and many others.

Other branches of business they opened is, more or less, the side effect of their main business in slave trading. Sometimes, they would be lucky enough to get slaves with unique skills that would bring more profits in the long run by working them than selling them off.

With that in mind, it is something that the source materials never mentioned; this discovery is enough to make me feel mild amazement. I suppose I should have thought this world is more diverse than the source materials, which followed the perspective of the protagonist and his entourage.

My visit to Zeltoble gave me more things to think through. Putting aside my actual plan to let Yumi copy potent bows sold in this city, not only I got a slave that reminds me of a fictional character from another franchise in my old life, I got more than what I initially expected.

I suppose it is good and all in the end.

"Now, let's see…"

Sitting at the edge of the bed, I transform Yumi to Small Bow.

Speaking of the Holy Bow, Yumi has been silent once we entered this room. When I try to get a reaction from the Holy Bow, Yumi is very unresponsive. However, all features of the Holy Bow Menu is still active, so Yumi is still bonded to me.

I don't know why Yumi is like this, though.

After entering Marjukas' Blissful Villa until the moment before entering this room, Yumi was silent but I can sense Yumi's intents and still-developing emotions, however. Then, Yumi became very withdrawn once Atago and I entered the room. When I unlocked Slave-Trainer Series and Weredog (DH) Series, Yumi didn't show even the slightest reaction. Not even exasperation or smugness that Yumi usually projected.

I wonder what's up with Yumi…

That aside, I'm going to test something. I don't know if this idea is doable or not. But, there is no loss from testing my hypothesis.

I access Inventory Window and check out two types of items. There are numbers in the corner of the panel in which the items are stored; 3 for the first one and 6 for the second one. The first one looks like a transparent bead with murky red color mixed in. The second item almost similar in appearance, but there is an additional white color in it.

I take the first bead from Inventory. It appears on the empty space in front of me and soon falls down as the gravity gets a hold on it. But, I have positioned Yumi's gem right underneath the bead.

**Cupid Eros Bow I: Conditions Met!**

**Cupid Eros Bow II: Conditions Met!**

"Oh, it is a-"

…Zap!

"-ouch!"

My apathetic celebration was cut short. Yumi zapped me out the blue.

I give the holy bow a deadpan. When I'm going to give a snark, a pop-up window crops up in my HUD first, stopping me.

**(Alert: A Hero mustn't put a strange thing inside the Holy Weapon!)**

At the same time, I sense a wave of the most intense emotions from Yumi yet. If I perceive the emotions correctly, Yumi is projecting a cocktail of shame, anger, hopelessness, misery, despair, and so on.

"The heck? What's wrong with you?" I asked Yumi quizzically but Yumi ignored me and continued to wallow in a pity party.

I shrug off Yumi's strange behavior and continue with my experiment. Next, I take out the second bead. But, Yumi unleashes the strongest electric yet, frying out the bead into gas in mere seconds.

I gaze at the empty space where the bead was floating a while ago.

**(Alert: A FIEND HERO mustn't put a STRANGE THING inside the Holy Weapon!)**

I sense Yumi's intense outrage and bloodlust. Yes, it is a real bloodlust. I'm amazed that Yumi could even project it.

Still, I don't know why Yumi reacted badly. Yumi never acted like this… Perhaps, it was due to the materials. After all, they are… Finally, something clicks in my mind.

"Oh…" I commented shortly after realizing what was wrong with the Holy Bow.

I'm speechless. Well, I was not surprised, just at lost for words. If I can sense emotions properly, I would feel guilty and abashed about this event. Like a child who got caught stealing cookies from a jar, the hand still inside the said vessel.

"So, you won't accept it?"

I sense Yumi's cold refusal and chilling intent promising pain if I did that ever again.

"Come on. Only this one." I coaxed Yumi and got a wave of icy intent from the bow.

"Pretty please?" I begged, but Yumi still refused coldly.

"I swear. Only this time…"

I continue to beg for a while. At least, Yumi begrudgingly agrees after I bribed Yumi. I promised that I will let the Holy Bow copy other potent bows as soon as possible.

Of course, I dared to promise something like that because it aligned with my plan for the rest of the night.

After receiving Yumi's consent, I use all remaining beads at once.

**True Cupid Eros Bow: Conditions Met!**

Instead of Mark. I or II, the new form has a "True" label in it. I suppose it is like the True Wrath Shield of the Wrath Curse Series that Naofumi unlocked, I presumed.

I open up the Holy Bow Menu and check out the details of the three new forms…

**Cupid Eros Bow I: Rarity: Uncommon: 0/25 Refinement: LV 0 Proficiency: 0% Awakening**

**Unlocked Ability: Charming Shot: After the arrow hit the target, control a single monster or character for a short duration: Consumption (Medium)**

**Equip Bonus: Charm Up (Small), Lover Growth+ (Small)**

…

**Cupid Eros Bow II: Rarity: Rare: 0/50 Refinement: LV 0 Proficiency: 0% Awakening**

**Unlocked Ability: Pheromone: Shoot an arrow that explodes upon impact and spread aphrodisiac with immense potency: Consumption (Medium)**

**Equip Bonus: Charm Up (Medium), Lover Condition+ (Small)**

…

**True Cupid Eros Bow: Rarity: Ultra Rare: 0/75 Refinement: LV 0 Proficiency: 0% Awakening**

**Unlocked Ability: Power of Love: Sharply increase the stats of the arrow's target according to the potency of Affection for small duration: Consumption (Huge)**

**Equip Bonus: Charm Up (Huge), Lover Fertility+ (Small)**

"There are many points to retort, here…" I deadpanned at the details.

In spite of my bemusement (Mild), I acknowledge that these three new forms have their uses. In addition, there are three stat boosters, though I don't even know Charm stat exists before this.

After consulting with the RPG System, I discovered that Charm and Luck are hidden stats. If I awaken the Cupid Eros Series, I am going to get an explosive increase in Charm stat. As an aside, Charm is the same with Charisma in here.

Then, there are newly unlocked abilities that I could use.

First of all, Charming Shot, which allows me to charm the target of the arrow to do my bidding. It is no different from mind-control. It works similar to the Imperius spell from the Harry Potter series. I can see its useful application for a short time, but it isn't good for the long run.

Pheromone is quite obvious, so I won't touch it.

The last ability, Power of Love, is very useful for my future harem in spite of the corny name. Who doesn't want a power-up according to the Affection? As of now, Atago has Obsessive Affection, and I can't imagine how immense the stats boost that the ability grants her…

Well, I can check it out tomorrow after we left this cesspit called a country…

After creating a mental to-do list to awaken and strengthen this series, I check out the Clock in my HUD and find that it's just after midnight.

It's very late, but I don't even get a wink nor I feel sleepy in spite of my intense sexual activity with Atago. It's just like the previous night and one before that and one before that one and so on.

The difference: Past nights were spent grinding my level and skill mastery, and tonight, I lewdly spent my night with my new slave for a bit over three hours non stop.

Before this, I never guessed that my body was very tense. I finally realized how tense I'd been after I became so relaxed. Even though there was no permanent adverse effect due to RPG Mode, being so relaxed is nice.

Indulging myself in vices once in a while won't be a bad thing, I suppose. I feel that I made a good choice by buying Atago. Alas, my stamina outmatched hers.

I throw a quick glance in Atago's direction. She has tired yet content and extremely fulfilled expression. It's a stark contrast with her Agehao expression from before.

If she has a higher level, she wouldn't get immensely drained mentally and physically like that. Her low level isn't going to be a problem in the long run, however.

I plan to power-level her before the First Wave of Destruction hit Seaetto Territory in Melromarc, which will happen a bit over three weeks from now…

'I have time to power-level Atago. There is support from the world and the RPG System that let my party members level up faster. Additionally, there are the Growth and Condition bonuses from the newly unlocked series and I can strengthen those bonuses further. All those factors can turn her into an overpowered bitch in no time.' I contemplated silently.

When Atago hits level 40 for the second time after her level reset, I expect her stats will be similar with three to four times stats of a regular person at level 40, perhaps, even higher.

In addition, those bonuses only have (Small) potency. If each bonus has (Immense) potency, I can expect for her to trample a country alone, even if the country in question has a Seven Star Heroes as guardian.

All that aside, back to the present time.

'Her future will be harsh and full of strife and danger,' I realized but felt no guilt whatsoever.

I don't even feel guilty when forced her into the deep end until her Affection and Loyalty status increased to dangerous-looking labels.

Having a calm mind to think through everything sounds good and all, only at the beginning. But, I pulled back and thought about the bigger picture and realized that it is actually a double-edged sword. The lack of fear and hesitation can drive me to the wrong path with no return. Just a single wrong step and I will fall into a bottomless chasm that will surely doom me for eternity.

'At least, I haven't fully lost the sense of reason, though it's nigh-impossible for me to empathize and sympathize with others.'

I decide to move on from the dark and grim topic and return to contemplate about the future. I am uncertain about our future. I expect the butterfly effect will flap its wings and create storms that will take me off guard later on. I can only prepare myself and those that I deemed important.

Time passes by silently just like that.

"Whelp… nothing is going to happen if I just sit here and ponder." I glanced at Yumi as a pendant. "Okay, let's get some potent bows for you, now. I also need to connect you to this country's Dragon Hourglass. This is a good chance since the Seven Star Hero of this country was killed by Takt."

I sense Yumi's agreement.

I swiftly prepare myself for the heist. I donned a different outfit, a formfitting suit that looks like spandex, and the dark-colored cloak, both of which I crafted using Yumi's Crafting feature.

Before I leave, I put a barrier around the room to protect the sleeping Atago and left a note for her. I don't want her to assume the worst when she couldn't find me after waking up.

I leave the room through the window and head for the weapon shops that the stall owner recommended. Tonight, Yumi will have a Weapon Copy spree. And I hope that I can find something that will take my interest.


	5. 1-5: Zeltoble — Last

**A/N: With A RAW in the Act 1: Chapter 5. The next chapter will be the end of the first act, and I will update it next month at earliest… if I can. Who knows what RL planned for me, after all.**

**That aside, let's go to the Q&A session!**

**Question: Yasaka from DxD? Answer: Should I? It's a tempting idea to implement, truth be told.**

**Question: Other demi-human's furs to unlock more forms? Answer: there won't be any use for that at this point.**

**And, that's everything. Thank you for reading and reviewing the previous chapter and this one if you leave a review later!**

* * *

Right after my body went through the window frame, I use the mix of light and dark element magic to control the light and the darkness to hide me from the sight of people. At the same time, I use wind magic to make myself float in the air.

I swiftly fly toward a certain building that was made from stone like the others in Zeltoble. I remember from the old stall owner's explanation that the building also acts as a meeting place for the wealthy merchants and mercenary's group boss.

Those people are individuals who share authority over the Zeltoble. Simultaneously, this place is also where the Dragon Hourglass of Zeltoble is stored in.

The Hourglass just sits in one of the rooms as a symbol of country authenticity. Of course, such isn't the true purpose of the Red Sand Hourglass of the Dragon's Era. Its actual utility is to count the time of the coming wave, to class up individual, and the most important of all: to connect to the Holy Heroes so that they can be transported to the area in which the Wave of Destruction hits…

However, all big and powerful countries in this world are in possession of this oversized hourglass. Thus, it became one of the symbols of the authenticity of a country.

Other than the Hourglass in each big and powerful country in this world, there are also unclaimed hourglasses scattered in the world. Most of all are under the claim of Divine Beast like Fitoria, the current queen of Filolial and a goddess in her own right.

Be that as it may, I finally come on top of my destination. The building was made from stone like others around it. I check out the Mini Map and discover Yellow Dots littering the building.

As an aside, Yellow Dots in the Mini Map signifies a neutral character. If they become an ally, the color will change to green. If they become hostile, the color turns red.

Wasting no time, I activate Hide Presence and several Sense-based skills and go inside the building.

I successfully slip into the building. My Hide Presence is already mastered and it also blocks the smell, sound, and other factors that can give my presence out. Moreover, it has "one with the world" effect, so unless someone is like Atla, who's gifted with Detection and Empath, or Divine Beast, or the Holy and Heroes, I won't get caught.

Straying out of the topic a little bit, I remember about Atla and Fohl, but I don't have any plan to get them into my Party. I will allow Naofumi claiming these siblings in the future. Am I not generous?

As I lurk in the shadow of the stone building, I discover that the security of the place is very high. Not only there are mercenaries patrolling around, but I can also sense the hidden presences that I assumed to be the Shadows in service for this country. Fortunately, I haven't been found out yet.

After lurking around aimlessly for some time, I finally arrived at my destination.

The thing before me looks majestic. It is according to its appearance in the illustration and animated media. It looks to be around seven meters tall and is covered in detailed decorations that lend the whole thing a holy, mystical feel.

The sand is… red. As expected of its name. It is streaming down in silence. I can tell that it has some time before running out.

What is standing before me is the Red Sand Hourglass of the Dragon's Era or called as Dragon Hourglass in short — my actual target for tonight. Well, I don't have any plan to steal it in spite of being tempted. Not yet, at least. I'm sure that it will cause untold chaos after I managed to steal Zeltoble's Dragon Hourglass. And such chaos isn't something that I needed so early. So, I restrain my desire to store the oversized hourglass in my Inventory.

And speaking of that…

'System, can I use the hourglass if I ever steal one?' I asked the system.

**'Depends…'**

'On what?'

**'Whether you are in possession of a potent Dragon Pulse or not.'**

'Huh?' I was bewildered after the system mentioned the Dragon Pulse.

I decide to take my mind from the system and try to sense the energy in the Dragon Hourglass. And soon, I discover that the Dragon Hourglass is sitting above a potent Dragon Pulse. It's more potent than the one guarded zealously by the group of Griffins in the mountainous area not far from here.

I start contemplating my finding and recall all the information that I possessed in regard to the Dragon Hourglass. I remember that it is said to be crafted in ancient age, meaning that a Dragon Hourglass is a magic item. A powerful one, but still a magic item nonetheless.

Its ability to give a Class Up is because of its relation to the Dragon Pulse. Then again, I remember that the secret to unlocking the Level Cap is related to Dragon Pulse. The very same secret that has been lost because of Reincarnators.

Just what's Dragon Pulse? Using the supernatural jargon from Earth, it's also called Leyline or Dragon Vein. In short, it's metaphysical lines or connections in Earth that connect the energy of nature. A supernatural power spot. And it has many utilities.

All digressions aside, back to the topic at hand. I stop my pondering and gaze at the Dragon Hourglass standing on a plinth not far from my hiding spot. At the same time, I spread my Sense-based skills to check out my surroundings.

'There are no Shadows nor mercenaries around. I suppose it is time to do it.' I silently commented and prepared myself.

I leave my hiding spot and approach the Hourglass. Soon, I arrive in front of the tall Hourglass, and Yumi, in the pendant form, begins reacting due to the Hourglass. Yumi's gem is shining bright and I sense subtle magic fluctuations. Wasting no time, I swiftly react.

'Now, erecting the illusion and barrier around this place so no magic power or the sounds or whatever can be sensed from outside when I connect Yumi with this big guy,' I silently listed my plan.

I swiftly put a barrier around me and the hourglass. The next moment, I hear a high-pitched beep, and a beam of light shot out from Yumi's golden jewel to illuminate a jewel that is affixed to the center of the hourglass.

Since the system has uploaded Wave Timer, I don't need this feature from connecting to the hourglass. What I need from the Hourglass is its ability to send a connected Heroes to the area of the Wave of Destruction.

After connecting to Zeltoble's Dragon Hourglass, I will be transported to the area in which the Wave of Destruction happens within Zeltoble's territory.

Next, I search for something in the Hourglass. The something in question is a hole or something else that allows me to get the Red Sand inside the Hourglass.

'Ah! Here it is…'

After discovering what I searched, I take a significant amount of the red sand and store it inside Inventory. I also discover that the quantity of the sand inside the Hourglass didn't decrease.

I don't mind it too much. It is just one of the fantasy thingy in a world where magic exists…

I take out the sand from the hourglass again. This time, I only took a small part. Then, I pour the sand to the yellow gem of the Holy Bow in the pendant form.

**Portal Bow: Conditions Met!**

I nod silently, feeling a mild satisfaction from unlocking the Portal Bow. In addition, I find that I can set one waypoint besides Zeltoble since this country is already registered because I managed to connect Yumi to this country's Dragon Hourglass. The limit of the units that I could carry with me are 6 people, myself included, to the registered waypoint.

With my business with the Hourglass concluded, it's time to leave this place.

I put down the barrier around me and the hourglass and return to the shadow. Then, I leave the building swiftly and safely.

…

…

…

**Starfall Long Bow: Copied: Conditions Met!**

I receive another notification, notifying me of another successful copying process. Moreover, my high level fulfills the conditions to fully unlock the newly copied form.

At the same time, I can sense Yumi's giddiness. The Holy Bow is akin to a child in her favorite candy or toy store and was told that she can get whatever she wants.

As of now, Yumi and I are inside the high-quality weapons area, mostly bow, in one of the weapon shops that the stall owner recommended to me.

As a matter of fact, this shop is the last one on the list. I visited the rest before going to this place and Yumi copied all potents bows in those shops without leaving behind a single one.

Entering and leaving the shops were hilariously easy. At least, it was easier than entering the building in which the Dragon Hourglass is kept.

The guards only kept watch at the outside and rarely entered the store. The workers were sleeping soundly after I put them in deep slumber with my magic; they were all oblivious of what happens in the shop.

All that aside, back to the present.

**(Notice: A Holy Bow demands another potent bow to copy!)**

Yumi informed me with a pop-up window.

"I know, I know. Hold your horses. It's not like they will grow feet and run away from you." I remarked as I opened up the details of the newly unlocked bow.

**Starfall Long Bow: Rarity: Rare: 0/50 Refinement: LV 0 Proficiency: 0% Awakening**

**Unlocked Ability: Starfall: Rain down 100 energy arrows that deliver magic damage per arrow: Damage: 1/10 Magic Stat: Consumption (High)**

**Equip Bonus: +15 Speed, +25 Magic, SP Recovery Up (Small)**

At the same time, I move toward the next potent bow in the display.

As an aside, I discovered that I don't need to touch the bow that I want to copy; I only need Yumi to get close to the bow in question. It is very handy because some bows are kept inside protected glass cases with some protection magic in them. Some of those magic were very, very nasty.

**Red Comets Long Bow: Copied: Conditions not met!**

'Well, another overpowered bow that I can't use, eh?' I silently mourned and opened up the bow's status window.

**Red Comets Long Bow: Rarity: Ultra Rare: Locked**

**Condition: LV 120**

Red Comets Long Bow isn't the first bow that I didn't meet the conditions to fully unlock it. The conditions are mostly insanely high level. Mostly, they are classified as Ultra Rare weapons and require my level to be above my current level to level 150. The highest condition that I saw is a bow with Ultra Rare+ rarity and it needs me to be LV 250 to unlock.

However, I haven't seen any Artifact class weapon. I wonder how high the level requirement to unlock the Artifact class weapon… I don't dwell on it and continue moving around, letting Yumi having Weapon Copy spree.

Soon, we copied all bow in this shop. There is nothing else to copy. Since this shop is the last best shop in this city, our business is more or less concluded.

"Satisfied?" I asked Yumi.

**(Notice: The Holy Bow is satisfied.)**

"Good to know. So, we are fine now, right? Partners?"

**(Notice: The Holy Bow forgives the Hero's transgression. But, the Holy Bow won't forget it.)**

"Forgive but not forget? Shouldn't a Justice lover like you forgive and forget?"

**(Notice: The Holy Bow learns from the best.)**

I know a touch of sarcasm when I am subjected by one.

So, Yumi understands sarcasm and how to deliver one now… I wonder what kind of sentient divine construct Yumi will become after the Holy Bow fully developed. The Holy Bow has a sassy personality and rebellious streak already, and I can feel Yumi is more or less disillusioned by the concept of Justice…

I shake my head with a faint wry grin, dropping the matter. When I check out the Clock in my HUD, I discover that it's still around early 3 AM. There are still a couple of hours before dawn.

"Let's check our magic and medicine shops next…"

I sense Yumi's indifferent agreement to my decision. Well, there's nothing better than Yumi could gain from those places.

I swiftly leave the shop and search for the good magic shop first. It's easy to find because of the board that displays what kind of shop it is. The one that I visited first looks like a high-class magic shop since the building is three stories high.

Like the other big shop, there are some guards around the perimeter, but I easily slip inside the shop with them none the wiser.

The room that I found myself in is filled with shelves, Magic Tomes and Skill Orbs filled them. Magic Tome just looks like a regular thick book, albeit with embellished cover. Skill Orbs, meanwhile, look like a transparent crystal ball that's slightly smaller than my head.

The Skill Orb just looks like the one that displayed on the pillow on the counter in the shop of the old female magician who gave Naofumi's magic book for free after he saved Lute Village in Melromarc's second wave and accompanied him to get the magic ores for Filo's transformable dress.

I gaze at the shelf filled with the Skill Orbs and remember that Skill Orbs allow the consumer to learn the skill or magic sealed inside the orb. However, it is a consumable item, meaning that it's only one use before being useless. And because of that, I don't dare to try one at the moment.

If the shopkeeper finds it, he/she will flip. I don't want to get into trouble with the merchants of Zeltoble who put profit above all else.

Strictly speaking, these merchants like to cheat others but don't like to get cheated. They will do anything for profit and that kind of person is going to be troublesome to deal with… well, killing them still clears the problem, though.

'Perhaps, I can return here and raid everything after leaving with Atago.' I silently thought and found myself liking the plan. 'Yep. I'm going to do just that…'

I move my attention away from the shelf filled with Skill Orbs and focus on the one filled with Magic Tomes.

'Well, Magic Tome is just a book. I don't think the shop's owner will find out if I read some, right?' Skimming the tomes on the shelf, I silently thought.

'Oh? A Magic Tome for Beginner Enchantment Magic…' My interest was piqued by a book after I read the title.

It's the book about magic that I wanted to learn the most.

When I check out for books with advanced enchantment magic, I couldn't find one. It seems the information about more advanced subjects is suppressed for the public. The more advanced subject is probably monopolized by a certain clan that dabbled in enchanting business.

Speaking of a clan like that, I unintentionally recall the merchant who taught Naofumi how to craft enchanted accessories. But, I swiftly take it out of my mind and continue what I'm doing. I skim the tomes that are displayed on the shelf and return my focus on the Enchantment Magic Tome.

'Alright. I want to skim the inside a bit…' I made up my mind and grabbed the tome.

…Blip!

**Skill Book: Beginner Enchantment: Found!**

**Do you wish to learn the skill?**

**[Yes] [No]**

"Huh?" I made a stupid sound as I gazed at the pop-up window.

I remember that in some Literature RPG inspired by The Gamer Korean Comic had the concept of Skill Books that allowed the main character to learn skills from those books, but I never thought that my mind would allow me to do the same. Thus, my surprise and confusion — in spite of being very mild — are understandable.

'System, explain!' I swiftly recovered and then mentally demanded.

**'A Skill Book is a certain book with a written procedure to learn something. Such a book allows the system to scan the content and create a skill from the subject written inside.'**

'What will happen to the book after I learned the skill?' I asked the million-dollar question.

**'Nothing.' **The system gave a curt reply, confusing me.

'What did you mean by nothing?!'

**'Nothing will happen to the book since the system only scans the information inside.'**

I start to contemplate the ramifications of this information and idly sense the corners of my lips curl upward.

Wasting no time, I select [Yes]. Then, I sense a new knowledge about Beginner Enchantment Magic crops up in my mind.

It feels like remembering old forgotten memory. Nothing bad happened from the phenomenon. Not even a mild headache.

…Blip!

**Beginner Enchantment Magic: learned and mastered **

**Intermediate Enchantment Magic: unlocked**

**Intermediate Enchantment Magic: 0% Mastery**

Now, I feel my lips stretching out into a wide grin.

Looks like I have unintentionally grinned from this amazing discovery.

I can see my terrifying expression on the reflective surface of the Skill Orbs; my amber eyes are dull and lifeless, but I have a wide, hungry grin. It would have unnerved me if I am capable to sense emotions like any normal person.

But, enough with digressions. Let's move on with the story.

Wasting no time, I move and touch all tomes on the shelf…

**Skill Book: Blood-Coat Enchantment: Found!**

**Skill Book: Auto-Sharpening Enchantment: Found!**

**Skill Book: Auto-Cleaning Enchantment: Found!**

**Skill Book: Auto-Repair Enchantment: Found!**

**Skill Book: Auto-Refitting Enchantment…**

**Skill Book…**

'More! Give me more!' I continued to learn all learnable skills from Magic Tomes. I even learned skills that I deemed useless just because it is free for all skill's buffet to me…

I suppose Yumi isn't the only one who profited tonight. I am too and I'm satisfied with it, slightly.

Afterward, I move to the next magic shop, learn all the skills from magic tomes, move to another magic shop, learn again, rinse, and repeat.

I begrudgingly stop when the Clock in my HUD displays 4.08 AM and swiftly return to my room in Marjukas' Blissful Villa.

…

…

…

"Hmph…" A sound and movement that Atago caused as she stirred awake took my attention away from my project.

I am sitting on a stool in front of a heavy wooden desk in one corner of the room. I turn at the bed and see the Siberian Husky's eared woman wakes up from her deep slumber.

She has been sleeping for eight hours because she needs to recover from what I did last night. Unlike my RPG Mode that allows me to fully recover by one-hour sleeping, Atago needs the whole 8 hours to fully recover. It's called 'Limited Version' of RPG Mode, after all.

The blanket that covers her naked form was briefly stuck there due to her ample bosom, but not for long; gravity wins and drags it down, showing the sinfully seductive naked body that the blanket previously hid from my view. Two pink nipples on her round, gravity-defying boobs littered with red love bites are fully erect due to the contact with the fabric.

I move my attention away from those two buds and gaze at her face. Atago looks absentminded and sleepy, just like any normal person who wakes up from a deep slumber. Then, I see her rub her droopy eyes with one hand while the other one supporting her body.

"Master?" She called out for me, looking around with an unfocused gaze.

So far, she looks normal in spite of her changed Affection and Loyalty status.

When I thought everything is all and well, her unfocused eyes swiftly turn wide, alarmed, and frantic. Her Siberian Husky's ears stand straight just as her fluffy tail, every hair on it standing straight in alarm. She has thrown away the blanket that covering the rest of her body below her waist.

"MASTER?!" She called aloud and skimmed the whole room.

Her wide, alarmed and frantic eyes stop at me and swiftly change to relief. They soften as the owner found what she was searching for.

"Here you are! I found you~. Hehehe~." She declared and giggled merrily as if her panic attack was only an illusion.

Then, she leaves the bed for me.

So far, I've been only watching in silence. I discovered that something indeed changed in my weredog slave after last night.

At first glance, she looks mostly normal and can fit into society without problems. However, her frantic searching for me told me that she won't be able to fit in the society unless I'm around.

I suppose I reap what I sowed, but I don't mind it. A fanatic sex slave who's obsessing over me is the most loyal one to me. I won't need to be careful of future betrayal any longer.

Wait! Did that mean she has become a Yandere? Isn't being a Yandere Akagi's shtick?

Well, I never had any problem with Yandere, unlike Motoyasu who'd died in the hand of one. Then again, I didn't fear a Yandere since I will respawn if I was ever killed by one.

Of course, I don't want to die by one if I can help it. After all, dying means that my level gets reduced. And since my level is very high, it's very hard to level up nowadays.

After reaching my spot, Atago throws herself onto me and circles her arms around my waist. She deeply sniffs me with closed eyes before opening them and gazing at me dreamily. Her ears are twitching and her tail is wagging furiously.

"Master's warmth…" she mumbled deliriously, her face very red, "Master's smell… they are so calming."

Atago's naked body melts on mine, her generous tits pressing and rubbing my crotch due to her position. It makes a certain organ of mine stirring awake. But, it is restrained by my skin-tight suit.

"Huh?" Atago managed to sense the change and gazed down at my crotch.

I slowly blink my eyes when I see her drooling.

Yep, she's drooling. I'm not hallucinating.

"Master's cock…" Atago spoke breathlessly.

"Atago," I called her and got no response.

Atago's amber, hungry eyes are transfixed on the shape of my erectile that can be seen on my spandex-like suit. She seems to ignore everything else, focusing only on my dick.

I release a small sigh at that and flick her forehead.

"Owie!"

"Don't "Owie!" me, girl. Now, are you fully awake yet?"

I gaze down at her face and find that she's pouting at me; one of her hands is rubbing the spot that I flicked earlier. Her other hand is on my lap, creeping closer toward my nether region. Her ears are flattened down on her head and her tail stops wagging.

"I've been awake already, master. No need to flick my forehead." Atago responded despondently.

"Perhaps… if you didn't watch my dick so much that you were disregarding everything else." I stopped her creeping hand as I responded.

"But… it is master's glorious dick!"

"That's just a normal dick, Atago."

"Heresy!" She declared strongly, sticking up her nose. "Master's dick is the key to heaven! I know it and have experienced it last night! Master's dick promises salvation for me!"

If I'm any normal person, I would have face-palmed at Atago's ridiculous declaration. And doesn't she seem to be aware of Excalibur reference that she unintentionally made, what an incorrigible, perverted slave I have…

"So…" she began and threw an upturned, wide-eyed look at me. "Are we gonna have good morning sex, master?"

Her ears stand straight and twitch, and her tail wags around in anticipation.

I deadpan at her and give a curt reply, "No."

"Master~." She whined and pouted.

"No means no. Besides, it's already bright outside. Look!"

I pause and gesture to the outside with my chin. She follows my gesture and deepest her pout when she realized that I was correct.

"Besides, we have some businesses today, remember?" I reminded Atago of what I planned for today.

"But… but… master's cock… where's my good morning sex?! Why the world has forsaken me?" She wailed.

"Don't be overdramatic. There won't be any, but if you want one, wait till night." I deadpanned at her.

"Muuu~." She sulked and planted her head on my lap, so close to my dick. Her ears were flat on her head and her tail stopped wagging around.

I release another sigh when I find her head moving slowly to my nether region. This girl doesn't know the meaning of giving up, eh?

'She has become dick-addicted nymphomaniac after last night,' I silently mourned.

Putting my hand on her head, I stop her advance. Then, I begin scratching the spot close to the base of her ear. Doing so finally stops her attempt to get closer to my cock and I hear a purring sound from her.

We stay like that for a while.

Atago finally raises her face to meet mine. She's still pouting. But, she looks like coming into a conclusion.

"Alright, then. Tonight." She nodded seriously as if what will happen tonight is important as her life. And since she has become like this, I think it is as important as her life.

"Good girl," I praised her and patted her head softly.

"So, are we gonna visit weapon shops as you told me last night?" Enjoying my ministrations, Atago finally asked the topic involving our schedule.

"About that," My hand stopped and I gazed down at her, "I changed my mind."

"Huh?" Atago made a confused sound that matched her expression and tilted her head to the side quizzically. Her standing ears twitched randomly.

"Look over there."

I gesture to her to see the table with my free hand.

Atago follows my gesture and finally sees the things on top of the heavy wooden table. It is a pile of clothes.

She raises herself up from her posture on the floor and approaches the table. She grabs the pure white fabric and spread it open.

"What's this?" She asked curiously, her amber eyes inspecting the innocent yet indecent dress in her hands.

"Ah, that. It's Atago's wedding dress from the White-Lily of Vow Event…" I trailed off when I realized that Atago froze up and became unresponsive.

She gazes at the wedding dress, blankly. I guess her mind blanked the moment I put her name and the words Wedding Dress in the same sentence. From that, I know that Atago at least understands the concept of a wedding.

'I should explain it properly.' I silently chastised my mistake. But, I wasn't flustered by that nor I regretted it.

It's true that the wedding dress belongs to Atago, but it is Atago's from KanColle, not Atago the sex slave in RotSH world, the one standing close by. Then again, it was my fault that she has this misunderstanding.

Several hours ago, after returning from my heists, I had spent the points from draining Holy Bow's Proficiency to master the bunch of skills that I learned from those Magic Tomes, mostly the enchantment branches of magic. I then started crafting some items. To name the few: the outfits based on Atago's skin in KanColle.

Currently, I have several copies of Atago's default white military uniforms, the kimono from the New Year event, the risque bikini from Summer Event, the sailor uniform from School event, and finally the wedding dress that one of them is held by my slave. There are also several copies of high-heeled black leather boots for her.

Each one them has varying enchantment such as Auto-Cleaning, Auto-Repairing, Auto-Refitting, Blood-Coat, and so on. It also has stats boosters, though the potency isn't high due to the low-level monsters that they originated from.

I have made a mental note to farm better materials so that my Atago will be more protected.

As an aside, I also crafted a Naginata for her. Or to be precise, a magic staff with an attached saber.

The part where the saber and the staff connected has a magic ore that acts as the focus of her staff. This staff grants her MP Up (Small), MP Recovery Up (Small), Attack Up (Small), Magic Up (Small), Speed Up (Small), and Spell Effect Up (Small).

It's a decent weapon that would cost several gold coins if sold.

I remember that she is good with magic and staff, but a staff alone won't defend her properly if her enemy gets closer. Thus, I added the saber attachment to her staff.

Too bad that my Atago isn't a swordsman. If she's one, I'd like to craft the same Katana that Atago from KanColle is known with.

I suppose I can't get everything in the world…

"Master…" She called me, her expression still dumbstruck, her eyes never left the dress. "Do you want me to be your bride?"

She finally turns in my direction, her expression conflicted. "B-but, I'm just a slave, right? Of course, I don't mind to be your bride! It's an immense honor… but, can I, really? I'm a slave, a sex slave at that… to be my master's bride and spending our lives together as a married couple… that's just… I…"

I watch silently when Atago fumbled with her words. She seems to be in a very high tension from her misunderstanding, but I can see the glimmer of hope and anticipation in her eyes whenever she mentioned the _bride_ and the associated words.

In spite of being almost emotionless as I am, I don't feel like correcting her misunderstanding. I suppose the remains of my humanity rears its head as I watch the scene in front of me.

"Do you want to be one?" I finally asked her, stopping her stammering. When her focus was fully on me, I continued, "If you want, I don't mind to entertain your wish. You can become my first bride."

"Ah! Master's _first _bride, is it?" The hope and anticipation in her eyes dimmed; there was a lurking shadow deep inside those amber pools. "So, master wants to get more girls, yes?"

I feel mildly amused by her change. Am I sadist from mildly enjoying her inner turmoil? Perhaps, I am. Then again, I plan to create harem instead of staying with only a single girl for the rest of my life.

"Of course," I casually responded. "Nothing big. Just five at most, you included."

"Another four, huh?" She mumbled softly, a deep frown marring her pretty face, "I suppose I must set a pecking order and tell those newbies who is the alpha in the pack…"

I am not sure if she realizes that I can hear her, but I don't think she is aware of my enhanced sense. Regardless, I sense another wave of restrained amusement in me from her plan to lay a pecking order in my harem.

That is a good idea, I suppose. With a pecking order and alpha-girl to control the rest, my harem will be more manageable.

"That's a good idea, Atago." I voiced my thoughts.

"Eh?! Did you hear that, master? Please forgive me! I have stepped out of my boundary." She lowered her head timidly.

"No. I don't mind. I said that it was a good idea, right? You can lay a pecking order in my harem later and lead them as the leader and the big sister. I don't think that I'm going to be bothered to manage it."

"Is that so?" She gazes at me dubiously and I give her a firm nod in return. She smiles at me, looking over the moon, and continues on, "Very well, then. I shall give my all to manage my future little sisters. Thank you for trusting me with such an important task, master."

"Anyway," I began, changing the topic of our talk, and stared at the pile of clothes on the desk, "You better put these clothes that I created and enchanted for you in your Inventory. As RPG Party member, you must have one, right?"

"Indeed." Atago nodded and stored the wedding dress in her Inventory. I gazed at that in interest since the dress just disappeared without fanfares. "I have ninety-nine slots, and each one of them can store up to ninety-nine similar items. They don't have a weight limit, too."

"That's different from mine," I commented aloud, grabbing Atago's attention.

"Is that so? Could you tell me the difference?" She requested and I told her the difference.

Atago becomes dumbstruck after she realized that I have literally unlimited space to store anything that I wanted. Even a living being, unlike her Inventory that isn't capable to keep living beings in it. Furthermore, my slot's limit is a bit over ten times her slot's limit.

"Master, your power is bullshit," Atago stated dully and deadpanned at me.

I shrug off her reaction and gesture to the pile of the items on the desk, wordlessly telling her to continue.

Atago nods and takes one from the piled up clothes. She gazes at it in interest.

"Huh? This one looks like the fashion from Q'ten Lo." Atago commented and showed me the kimono that I created. It looked like the KanColle's Atago's skin from the New Year event.

"How did you know about Q'ten Lo's fashion?" I asked her as I felt mild curiosity toward her knowledge.

Atago turns in my direction after hearing my question. "You see, master," She began, "I know about that after the lecturer told me and the other slaves about the cultures in the world. It happened a long time ago. Furthermore, she gave us a sample of Q'ten Lo's unique dress. To tell you the truth, I always want one since that time. I thought it is pretty and exotic and I'm still thinking like that. So, thank you for realizing one of my wishes."

Atago bows deeply at me.

"Why don't you wear it? That's yours now." I waved off her exaggerated gratitude to me. "Besides, you are naked. You need to cover yourself."

"Ah. Okay. I forget that I am naked. Hehehe~." Atago giggled unrepentantly.

Atago swiftly dons the kimono and don't seem to face trouble when donning one. But, then again, I didn't create them to match the complicated real kimono from Japan, so it's understandable that she didn't seem to face trouble when donning it.

"How do I look?" Atago asked and twirled gracefully.

She has a wide, giddy grin on her face as she shows her new appearance. In addition, I didn't forget to create a small hole for her tail. It's wagging happily now.

"Amazing!" I praised her and raised my thumb, getting a wide beaming face from Atago in return.

I check out the Clock in my HUD and find that it's almost at nine.

"Okay. Pack your things. We will leave this place," I declared and left my stool.

Atago follows my instruction and stores all her new clothes in her Inventory. She grabs the Naginata that I also crafted for her and turns at me. "Where are we going first?" She inquired.

I stop in the middle of fitting myself in my new armor sets. Other items that I crafted and enchanted.

They are worn on top of my fitting black suit. They consist of a cuirass, shoulder guards, hip and thigh guards, a pair of gloves that stop at and protect my elbows, and a pair of tall boots that protect my knees. There is also a hooded cloak that can be added on, but I don't take it out of my Inventory.

Each piece has the individual equip bonus and when they are worn together, the wearer gets equip bonus from the set. It's my masterpiece yet.

When Atago finally realized what I've been doing, she assists me in a hurry after storing her Naginata in her Inventory.

"Thanks," I voiced my gratitude as she helped me put on my armors. As we fitted myself in my new light armor set, I continued on, "We will go to Adventurer's Guild and register ourselves as one. Adventurer's Guild card will be useful as an identification paper for us."

"You're correct indeed, Master~." Atago chimed in as she helped me put on my leather gloves, "Adventurer's Guild is spread out to every country in the world. Adventurer's Guild ID can be useful in the future."

"That's why I want us to register us the Adventurer's Guild." I pointed out.

"After that?" Atago asked as she helped me put on my boots, crouching in front of me who sat on the stool. Again.

"Looking around to find something interesting, perhaps?" I asked in return, feeling unsure of what we should do.

"If I can speak up my opinion, master," she asked for my assent after finishing with my boots and standing up from her crouching position. She continued on after receiving my nod, "Then, why don't we visit Adventurer's Guild last?"

"Why?" I inquired with mild interest.

"If we register ourselves as adventurers last, we can immediately leave after we completed our registration. You said that you want to leave the capital city in the evening, right?"

I ponder and contemplate Atago's idea and find myself agreeing.

"Yeah. You're correct and your idea has merit. Very well, we shall register in Adventurer's Guild last." I declared and stood up from my stool.

I check out my new appearance on the mirror in the room and feel a mild excitement. Now, I look like a real adventurer from a fantasy novel. Still, I want to hear Atago's opinion.

"What do you think, Atago?" I asked her without turning away from the mirror.

"You're very dashing, master~. Making me all hot and bothered~."

I turn at her and find her clapping her hands and smiling widely at me with closed eyes.

"I can hear it without the second part," I deadpanned at her.

"My, my, what were you saying, master~? I couldn't hear you~." She mischievously deflected my words.

"Whatever. Let's get going. I want to bid my farewell to Marjukas before we left."

"As you wish, my master~." Atago demured and nodded strongly.

…

…

…

"Hey, old dude!" I called the familiar stall owner.

Atago is walking next to me, hugging my arm with one hand while her other hand is supporting her naginata.

We have left Marjukas' Blissful Villa and are on the way to the Adventurer's Guild. When I bid my farewell to Marjukas, it was short and business-like.

Still, the Slave Trader's boisterous laugh and wide, creepy grin never left him. He never deigned his attention for Atago, not even once. I suppose he washed his hands away from the goods he sold off.

It was a professional stance, but I felt slightly unwell from how Atago was treated because of her status as a slave, a commodity. It was also when I realized that I unconsciously treasured the female weredog who latched on me like a limpet.

As we made our ways in the crowded street, as I expected, Atago's beauty was drawing attention from everyone; men have awestruck or lustful glances and women have amazed or envious glances. Because of the attention that her attractiveness gathered, she became very shy and closed our distance to shield herself from the attention.

I realized that Atago might have been educated to be a good and skilled sex slave, but she had no proper social experience. She lived a sheltered life so far.

When Atago grabbed and hugged my arm, the gazes of the men became envious at me. I took that in stride, not even bothered by the jealous glares.

As we walked up towards Adventurer's Guild, however, I caught the sight of a familiar stall and decided to have a quick visit.

Yep. The stall in question belongs to the retired bandits' boss who recommended Marjukas' place to me yesterday.

"Oh, it's just you, kiddo." He responded after turning around. "Huh? You feel different, somewhat…"

His feeling is likely due to the Charm Up effect of the Cupid Eros Series and my new appearance with proper equipment.

His gaze turns at Atago next and stays briefly before turning at me with a knowing look.

"Is she…" he trailed off and I gave her a curt nod. He grinned widely and wagged his thick brows at me. "Man, you're a lucky kid, aren't you?"

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't meet her," I responded with an easy smile.

"Excuse me, master. This man is?" Atago, who'd been silent, chimed in and asked me.

Her interest was piqued by our conversation and herd something important involving her.

I turn to the side and see her confused expression. She's glancing at Darnik the stall owner from the corner of her eyes. Besides confusion, I catch a hint of wariness in her amber eyes. Perhaps, it is because of Darnik's high level that's unsuited for a mere stall owner.

"He was the one who recommended Marjukas' place and, well, you know the rest…" I trailed off.

"Ah?!" Atago gasped and alternated her gaze between me and Darnik, realizing something.

She releases her hand on mine and gives the retired bandit a shallow bow.

"Thank you, sir. If it wasn't because of you, I wouldn't be so blessed to have a wonderful master like Sir Rif."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Darnik clicked his tongue in amazement, "Not only beautiful, but she's also a well-mannered young lady. You got a catch, kiddo."

"I know," I responded and nodded at him.

"Dear… who are you talking with?"

I blink my eyes after hearing a new voice — female with a natural touch of the mixture of musical and moans — chimed in.

I turn to the voice's origin and see a woman who's the perfect definition of MILF with wavy brown hair and green eyes. She's not as pretty as Atago nor she's as sexy or sultry, but she has a strong mature flavor that Atago hasn't refined yet. She's wearing a simple dress like normal commoner women in this world.

Overall, she looks like MILF with a homey and maternal aura that would soothe your stressed mind and burdened soul.

In fact, if I lost all my restraint and the last remains of my humanity, I would have gone to cuckold the stall owner and turn the MILF into a nymphomaniac who worships my dick and can't live without it…

That's too much even for me. It's just straight villainy…

Well, nope! Not gonna touch that subject anymore. I don't want to lose myself in the pit of depravity and step into a path with no return that brings nothing but the promised ruin for my future.

'So, this is the former prostitute who made Darnik stop his banditry, eh? Not bad,' I silently remarked.

"Ah, Marcia? Just talkin' with friends." Darnik turned around and responded.

"Friends?" Marcia, Darnik's wife, asked in return.

Her voice became guarded after hearing it's Darnik's friend and I guessed she knows Darnik's unsavory past. Even so, she still married him, had a kid with him, and stopped his banditry. This woman is the real MVP, here. Or maybe, the big bad bandit boss just gets whipped by his wife…

Marcia blinks her eyes in bemusement when her gazes landed on me and Atago. I suppose we weren't someone who she expected. There is nothing that indicates us as unsavory individuals like bandits or the likes. I mean Atago's current appearance can make people who don't know better mistaking her as a noble lady from Q'ten Lo.

Meanwhile, I look more… charismatic due to the passive bonus of the Charm Up from Cupid Eros Series that I awakened a while ago. I spent some points from draining weapon's proficiency to awaken them. Having Charm Up with (Small), (Medium) and (High) potency increases my Charm significantly.

By the way, I can't wait to upgrade them until the effect's potency becomes (Immense) and will do just that after collecting enough resources for that…

"Hello," she began, surprisingly polite, "So you two are my dummy husband's friends, eh?"

Darnik rolls his eyes at that but keeps his opinion to himself. I, meanwhile, become sure that Darnik is whipped.

"We are acquaintance, ma'am. I arrived in the capital city yesterday and Sir Darnik has helped me a bit." I responded politely.

"Is he now?" She raised her attractive brows quizzically, feeling disbelief at my words.

"Oy! I'm not that bad. I can do good, too, y'know?!"

"Hush, dear. I'm talking." Marcia gave a glance that shut her husband who sulked as he heated the grill.

I feel mild amusement when I see that.

"Okay, then," she returned her attention to us, and focused on Atago next, "And you, dear?"

"Ah! I just met Sir Darnik today. Master just introduced me to him just a moment ago." Atago responded shyly.

"Oh?" Marcia caught Atago's real status and narrowed her eyes at us. "Forgive me if I'm being straightforward, but are you his slave?"

"Indeed," Atago answered with a wide, happy smile.

"I see... You seem very happy."

"Of course, Sir Rif is a kind and wonderful master!" Atago gave my arm a one-armed hug and pressed it on her bosom.

I silently enjoy the soft, pillowy sensation of her breast on my arm.

Marcia nods at Atago's exuberant declaration and action and turns in my direction.

"Well, young man." Marcia began, "Your slave is genuinely happy to be with you. I can see that you treat her well. As a former slave myself, I know how rare for a female slave to be very happy, no, loving her master with all her heart. Treat her well."

"I plan to, ma'am." I nodded and responded firmly.

"Then, I'm glad that there's still a decent master for female slaves. Nowadays, slaves are treated badly just because. Female slaves mostly got abused by their masters. They are treated like a toy that can be easily replaced and discarded after the masters became bored and all." Marcia spoke mournfully.

As we listened to her, my hand unconsciously moved to Atago's head and began petting her and Atago hugged my arm tighter. Atago looks troubled by Marcia's words and feels blessed to be treated better. She could've gotten a worse master, but she got me instead.

"Well, enough with that gloomy stuff." Marcia dropped the heavy topic and threw a wide grin at us, "By the way, do you want our grilled meats? The meats are fresh. My dummy husband and my precious son hunted them early in the morning."

"Kiddo! If you came just to brag your new lass, them scram. Don't disturb my business." Darnik chimed in without any heat.

"Master?" Atago called me questioningly.

"Hmmm…" I briefly gazed at her and made up my mind. I then turned at Marcia who had her homey, inviting smile, "What kind of meats do you have?"

"Oh, we have…" Marcia began to list the type of monsters that Darnik and their son hunted. Darnik also chimed in, listing some monsters that Marcia forgot to mention.

"Alright, then, I'll order…" I started listing the type of meat that I wanted, "One of everything that I ordered."

In the end, I order the meat of monsters that I never ate before. By doing so, I can eat a new monster that gives me a stat bonus.

Marcia's smile has become a very wide grin from the number of meats that I ordered. Even Darnik has a wide grin for a similar reason.

I ignore the married couple's grins and turn at Atago, who's watching me with her wide-eyed, dumbstruck expression that becomes a thing lately.

"What about you?" Atago recovered after hearing my question.

"Ummm..." She briefly pulled a pensive look before telling Marcia her order.

Afterward, we wait for our order while chatting with Marcia. One of the topics is about their 13 years old son and I discover that he is apprenticing as a mercenary under Darnik's old group.

At least, the boy doesn't have any plan to be a bandit like his Papa and dreams to be a leader of a big, powerful mercenary group.

Just like that, we spend our morning in peace…

I hope it lasts a bit longer, though… at least, until the clusterfuck because of the other heroes become a thing in my life. I'd like to enjoy the calm and peace before the crap hits the fan.

…

…

…

Murphy's law is a popular adage that states that "things will go wrong in any given situation, if you give them a chance," or more commonly, "whatever can go wrong, will go wrong."

I remember that tidbit when I see the proceeding before me.

Atago and I are inside the Adventurer's Guild's building branch of Zeltoble's capital. The time is at 11.37 AM; my Clock displayed so. We have been in here for a while already.

When we arrived, I discovered that the place isn't as packed as I expected it to be. Regarding the interior of Guild's building, it looks like the typical guild's building where any Otaku worth their title knows from fantasy genre Anime, Manga, or Game. It is a mix of a tavern and an office.

Just like what happened in the street, Atago's beauty drew attention to her. I caught some unsavory individuals hiding behind the status of adventurers giving my girl wanting, lustful glances. I ignored them and brought Atago to a counter where we registered ourselves as an adventurer. As long as they didn't try something funny, I would let it slide.

The registration process was very simple. We just need to fill a form; most items were optional, barring our names and abilities. I filled the name part with A-Rif Archer, and yeah, I realized it wasn't the most original nor creative, but so what?

For the ability portion, I filled it with "Archer" and "Magician" who can use spells up to Zweite-class.

Atago, meanwhile, added my chosen surname behind her given name and filled the ability portion with "Staff-User" and "Magician" who can use some Faust-class spells.

Afterward, we must sign a form that stated we won't blame the Adventurer's Guild if we are maimed or killed when questing. So far, this is a standard and acceptable procedure.

We were given an adventurer card for each one of us and our rank is the lowest since we just registered.

Strictly speaking, adventurer's rank started with "E" as the lowest and "A" as the highest. Meanwhile, the "S" rank is only a special rank for special people like Heroes, both Holy and Vassal Weapons.

After our registration concluded, we planned to leave but a nuisance stopped us. It was one of the unsavory characters that I caught giving Atago a lustful glance before. He tried to hit on her. And Atago's response…

"I won't leave Master's side for the likes of you!" Atago replied bluntly, her expression twisting in disgust.

With Obsessive-level Affection and Fanatic-level Loyalty to me, the idea of being with another man disgusts her to no end.

"You bitch! How dare a mere slave like you…" The man, no, nuisance, who looks like your typical thug, snarled at Atago. When he tried to gran her, Atago his behind me. "Do you know who I am? I am the leader of Dusk Hunter Mercenary Group! A B-rank adventurers' party!"

The talking nuisance seems to be unable to stomach Atago's expression and refusal and also felt very offended because a mere slave denied him. I guess he isn't in his right mind too since his face is a bit red and I can smell a sharp, stinking smell of alcohol from him. He is likely inebriated. Drinking around this time? Doesn't he have something better to do like going out in a quest or something?

The drunk nuisance then starts threatening me, "Kid! You better let me educate your slave or else…"

Atago's body is shuddering in revulsion from being subjected to the cruelty and lust in the nuisance's eyes. However, the reason for Atago's fear for the nuisance is his level; he has classed up and is around level 50s.

I release a light sigh, mildly exasperated by this cliche event. The staff of the adventurer's guild just stay at the sideline, watching the procession. I also sense some hidden people, mostly the Shadows working for Adventurer's Guild, watching in silence. I suppose they won't help since it's an E-rank newbie vs a B-rank adventurer. Even a fool can guess who they are going to side with…

As an aside, B rank is mostly adventurer with level starting from 41 to 60. A rank is at 61 until the second level cap at 100.

"Nope," I told him bluntly.

"What?!" The nuisance looked madder, his wide, bloodshot eyes bulging out, and his bulging veins on his forehead and neck likely going to burst out soon. "How dare-Haufgh!?"

The dirty sole of my left boot meets his face, oh so beautifully, cutting off his ranting. I don't want to listen to a cliche threat from the nuisance and show how flexible my body is due to my high Speed stat by stomping his face.

As an aside, Speed stat doesn't only govern my physical movement, reflex, and thought process speed. It also affects my body flexibility and nimbleness.

I shift my foot slightly and throws the man's body towards the entrance. His body is thrown away from me and goes through the building's entrance. I slowly lower my foot.

Deafening silence engulfs the bar. Previously, there are still sounds when the nuisance hitting Atago, but now… the sound of my boot's sole hitting the wooden floor echoes loudly.

In the corner of my HUD, I catch the dumbstruck expression of the nuisance's party members that rapidly turns into rage. Perhaps, they feel their pride damaged because of what I have done to their leader, but do I look like I give a flying fuck?

Nope, nada, nay…

"Master! That was amazing! You dealt with a level fifty adventurer so easily!" Atago praised me aloud and held my left arm in a one-armed hug, pressing her pillowy bosom on it.

Her wide smile is blinding, her amber eyes are sparkling, and her fluffy tail is wagging furiously. Isn't she very precious?

"Okay… Let's go… I don't want to deal with any more nuisances after that one…" I remarked in a tone laced with mild suffering and mostly boredom.

"As you wish master~." Atago happily complied and dragged me outside.

I can sense people's gaze on our backs as we walk out of the building…

We leave the Adventurer's Guild and soon find the nuisance is unconscious outside of the building; people are gazing at his still form in bewilderment. Yet, no one dared to get close.

As we move towards the city's exit, I sense two presences tailing us. Atago doesn't seem to sense them and is busy hugging me and basking in my presence.

'It seems there is no rest for the wicked, huh?' I silently mourned.


	6. Thousands of Apologies

_**Thousands of apologies for informing you that this story is discontinued. However, just like a Phoenix. From ashes and cinders, a new life burns strongly. I've finished the first chapter of the new story and posted it. You can check it out in my profile now.**_

_**The new story instead is having my SIOMC taking Motoyasu's role as Spear Hero. I would claim proudly that I'm the first-ever writer who wrote the SI Spear Hero on this site. If there's one, then I haven't discovered yet.**_

_**Well, I won't bore you anymore than this. Just check it in my profile, read it, and leave your review.**_

_**Oh, I'm reactivating my PM function, but I'll ignore the unimportant messages.**_

_**See ya in "Gaming of the Spear Wielder"...!**_


End file.
